


狂热吸引

by Anonymous



Category: Fish Tank (2009), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, M/M, Top Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>需要疗伤的二十岁Charles，而这次治愈他的不是金刚狼，而是三十岁的被Raven认为是父亲的现任情人的变种人Erik。<br/>【半AU、年龄差、鱼缸衍生梗。酒吧老板Erik/大学学生Charles】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

因为Raven连续不断的邮件轰炸，Charles本对此做了足够的心理准备，但此时此刻，他依旧觉得要用平静的微笑成功掩盖内心的尴尬很难。非常难，几乎是不可能完成的任务。不过，他觉得他做到了。  
只穿了一条棉质长裤的男人坐在床上——Charles的床上——咧嘴笑着，随意地握住Charles的手——他的手干燥有力，质感像是沙漠上被太阳晒过的金色沙子——并上下摇晃。  
“我是Erik，你父亲的朋友。”对方笑得眯起眼睛，Charles混乱的脑海里只想到他有一口整齐的牙，或许父亲喜欢整齐的牙齿？  
Charles不记得自己说了什么话，或者做了什么表情。早上六点半，他站在家里，拘谨地抓着背包袋，在自己卧室里遭遇了极可能成为他继父的男人。  
下一秒，他的父亲Mr. Xavier穿戴整齐地从洗漱间走出来，看到了他们两个。  
“Erik，还有半个小时Raven就会起床。”Mr. Xavier用貌似亲密的口气说道。  
Erik站了起来——哦，他比我高出不少——对着Mr. Xavier的方向比了个OK的手势，在墙角打开的行李袋里翻出两件干净衣服。期间，他瞥了眼傻站在一旁的Charles，轻松地说：“抱歉，我的朋友。占用了你的卧室，我保证之后会把东西整理好，将房间还给你的。现在我要去整理下我自己，以防你可爱的妹妹再次对我‘不良的行为举止’进行无休止的攻击。”  
他说完，拍了拍Charles的肩膀，就像他们真的是认识多年的老朋友，而非潜在的继父子关系一样。  
Charles看着Erik裸着上身走过客厅，穿过夏日清晨果香四溢的阳光和灰尘，走进浴室。  
他有一个好看的背影。性感的翘臀。  
天啊，他究竟比父亲小多少岁。  
Charles认输一样将背包丢在地上，抹了把脸。手上Erik的味道充斥他的鼻腔，干燥、温暖又慵懒的味道，他看着床上微乱的床单皱起了眉，习惯性地舔着自己的嘴唇。  
他开始很认真的思考，或许他从来不了解他的父亲，以及他要不要缩短暑期，赶回研究室继续他的实验。不过无论如何，考虑到父亲现在的感情状态，或许和严肃的父亲出柜不再是一件难事，这点值得他去酒吧好好喝一场，大喝特喝一场。

 

在这个安宁温馨的小城镇里，酒馆里总是坐满了你想遇到或者不想遇到的熟人。而他们对于远途归来的人永远都只有一种款待方式——喝到娘亲都不认识，再按照之前的顺序重来一遍。  
Charles不知道这是他来到的第几家酒馆，或许让他现在不间断地从一数到一百都是天方夜谭。他觉得自己变成了移动酒精储藏器，而他可恶又可爱的朋友们还在孜孜不倦地给他递着德国黑啤。哦，美味的德国黑啤。他可以泡一辈子德国黑啤浴。  
Moira戳他的脸，咯咯笑着说：“Charles，你看起来像是熟透的番茄。大学居然让你变得排斥酒精了，这太惊悚了。”  
然后不等他回答，他的脸就被人一把捏住了。  
“或许挤一挤可以做成番茄酱，”他听到一个恐怖的声音说，之后他被一个人从椅子上拽了下来——鉴于他已经开始摇摇晃晃了，所以对方真的没有使多大力气。  
“嘿，你们不能这样子对待我哥！”Raven捏着Charles的衣角，瞪着吧台旁那几个家伙认真的说：“至少让他喝翻的最后一杯应该由我来买。”  
“Wow！Raven！”Charles听到自己兴奋地喊着，搂住了自己的妹妹。他一边打着酒嗝，伸长胳膊去拿吧台上的扎啤酒杯，一边对着吧台里的背影喊道：“我的朋友，请给这位可爱的女士一杯可乐。”  
“啤酒！我不是小孩子了，见鬼的！”Raven抗议。  
“不，可乐。你还没满十八岁，”Charles皱着脸嘟囔，犹豫地和对方确认道：“对吧，你还没到十八，呼……你今年刚刚六十、哦抱歉，十六岁。”Charles很努力地表达着自己的想法。  
“可你十五岁时就已经是小酒鬼了，不要以为我不知道。还有那些美男杂志，Charles——”Raven抗议着，然后被Charles大笑着捂住嘴，扶上了高脚椅。  
“好了，Raven。你就算把Charles所有的糗事都说出来也没有用，因为我们都已经听酒鬼Charles说过无数遍了。”Moira在她身旁抱怨着，Alex认真的点着头，“是的，再听一遍我会开始自残的。”  
“总之，不能喝酒，只有可乐，亲爱的Raven。”酒鬼Charles靠在吧台上，脸红红地郑重总结。  
一杯浮着冰块的大杯可乐出现在Xavier兄妹之间，一个熟悉的声音说：“不过啤酒确实比可乐要好喝，下次你可以试着躲开Charles偷偷来我这儿，Raven。”  
Charles愤怒又迷茫地瞪着吧台里的人，用力眨了眨眼，“Erik？”  
“嗨，Charles，没想到你还能认出我来，”Erik穿着一件黑色圆领短袖，露出了他强壮的双臂，站在吧台后面望着他。  
它们看起来既强壮又不会显的发蠢，哦，他有一双好看的手，我喜欢他的手指，如果裹上——  
“你是从有禁酒令的地方回来的么？”  
Charles困惑地抬起头，看到那双手的主人正笑着打量自己。  
“禁酒令？哦不不，我的朋友。”Charles大声笑着，“我爱你的啤酒。”你的胳膊和手，或许还有你的其他地方。他脑子里有个微弱地声音在提醒他对方并不适合作为自己的幻想对象，但是酒精包裹着意识将那个声音狠狠踢出了场外。  
他享受着Erik偏过头打量自己的视线，他们对视了很久，对方脸上的笑容变得越来越温柔，或许他会吻我？  
Erik突然低下了头——Charles觉得自己要胜利了——把手搭在对方放在吧台上的胳膊，友好地说：“很高兴你拿我当做你的朋友，Charles。作为回报，在我这儿你和你的朋友们永远不用为酒钱头疼。”Erik轻轻捏了捏对方的胳膊，为Charles和朋友们接满新一轮啤酒。  
“但如果有谁是清醒着离开我的酒吧，我发誓我会把他干掉泡在酒桶里，或者”他严肃地威胁着，满意地看到年轻人们紧张的表情，又盯着在吧台旁咂嘴的Charles，笑意不明地低声说：“把Charles所有美男杂志都交出来抵命。我想你的品味不会很差吧，Charles？”  
“哦——我的朋友。”酒鬼Charles含糊地笑着，胳膊用力把自己支在吧台上，泛红的面庞突出了深蓝色眼睛和鲜红嘴唇——两者相互勾引营造出风流得意的邪笑。他朝吧台里的人凑近，费力地调整着视线好让自己能到看到对方的眼睛——多么迷人的眼睛，他只用眼睛就能把我吞了，还是有着翘臀的Gay，还是什么来着？他的思维开始混乱了——试图用暧昧又圆滑的声音低声说：“多亏了举世无双的审美品位，和无与伦比的调情手段，我的私生活丰富多彩，完全不需要给光棍男排解寂寞的杂志。”  
吧台旁的一干人开始敲桌子，制造出无比吵闹的起哄声。Moira的眼睛发亮，Alex吹起了邪恶的口哨，Angel一脸怎么美男都是Gay的伤心欲绝，Raven绝望地捂住脸，狠狠踢了Charles一脚。后者痛得喊了一声，完全没有弄清楚他哪里做错了。  
“嘿，我应该有属于自己的感情生活。诚挚地为我的魅力向你道歉，我亲爱的妹妹。”他摇晃着做了个道歉的手势，嘴上却继续说：“但说实话，其实我对此挺骄傲的。而且，听我说，Hank真的是一个好人，如果你想听我的意见，趁早搞定他好么，亲爱的？”  
Raven试图用可乐杯做盾牌阻挡所有人的视线和口哨声，神情肃穆地望着天花板。  
“嘿，伙计们，Erik不见了。”Angel在嘈杂的起哄声中失望地叫喊。  
酒鬼Charles吞下杯中最后一滴酒，舒畅地感叹着：“Erik？哪个Erik？”  
“天啊，我真是爱死了酒鬼Charles的记忆力。”Moira怜悯地说，“他明早肯定不会记得今晚辉煌的暧昧时刻。”  
Raven用力咬碎嘴里的冰块，认真的说：“没关系，我会帮助他好好回想一切的。”


	2. Chapter 2

** **  
Charles站在卧室窗前，看着Mr. Xavier和Erik在院子里闲聊的背影，用手机搜索着最快赶回学校的火车。  
院子里，Erik走到Mr. Xavier身边，微笑着低声说了什么，又退后一步看着对方。  
Raven站在他身边，用追肥皂剧的口气兴奋地问：“你觉得他是不是在说‘哦你知道么？昨晚你儿子在酒吧对我调情来着’？”   
Charles用哀怨的蓝眼睛呼唤着对方的良知，却被她兴奋的眼神刺痛。他在屏幕上滑动的手指移动地更快了。  
“‘举世无双的审美品位，和无与伦比的调情手段’，你一直都这么喜欢乱用形容词么？还是只有喝多才这样？”  
Charles痛苦地回答：“我已经完全不记得昨晚究竟发生了什么…有点模糊的印象，但是完全联系不到一起。不过，你们把我单独扔在酒吧后巷了对吗？把我和我的呕吐物留在了一起。”  
“我没有印象，这绝对是你喝多了以后的幻觉。“  
“可它相当真实，如果不是我碰到了热心人，我今早就是在垃圾桶旁的呕吐物里醒来。”Charles谴责道。  
“还有其他人？快打烊的时间除了我们还有谁在那？”  
Charles耸肩，“谁知道？或许是酒吧老板？”  
“哦，Charles……Erik就是那家酒吧的老板。”Raven怜悯地说。  
Charles的眉毛飞快抬高又落下，他迅速地回答：“不，那绝对不是Erik。”  
“为什么？”  
“三十岁的男人不能有那么好的身材。”Charles在Raven的抗议声中做了个鬼脸，掩盖自己因为那可能是Erik而加速的心跳声。  
“所以，你在喝的烂醉的情况下和不记得的男人在后巷来了一发？”  
“哇哦，你应该淑女一点。而且，没有我亲爱的妹妹，只是适当的关怀和礼貌地身体接触，他帮我叫了出租车之类的。”Charles努力地试图回忆当时的情形，但只有一片模糊。  
“酒鬼之间礼貌的身体接触？”Raven怀疑地问。Charles挑了挑眉，然后揉起了太阳穴，宿醉开始找他的麻烦了。  
Raven倒在Charles的床上，继续挖苦对方，“无论如何，你都再也不用苦恼怎么出柜了。Uncle Erik会帮你把一切都搞定的。”Raven着重强调了Uncle这个词，又立刻抬起手在空中挥动着，机智地更正道：“哦不，应该是准继父Erik。”  
按摩太阳穴的Charles忍不住呻吟了一声，试图为糟糕的现状辩解：“可能这一切都是假象。没有一对情侣会在热恋期分睡两个房间的，他们应该分分钟黏在一起，而不是礼貌地保持这样的距离。”他把双臂张到了最大。  
“哦听听你都说了些什么，你觉得我是完全没有侦查能力、只知道逃课喝酒的无知少女吗？”Raven单手拄在床上，怒气冲冲地说，“我发誓我每晚回房时他们都躲在卧室里喝酒，或者做其他的事情，你懂得。”  
Charles干巴巴地说：“男人们喜欢聚在一起喝酒……”   
“我见到Erik盯着父亲的背影发呆，那种恋爱期的小可爱们经常会出现的懵懂眼神。”  
Charles沉默了。  
窗外，Mr. Xavier似乎说了什么，引得Erik哈哈笑起来。后者的手搭在对方肩膀上用力拍了拍，Mr. Xavier自然地搭上对方的肩膀。两个人用力撞了下手中的杯子。  
“在早上喝酒是非常不值得提倡的事情。” Charles郑重地说。  
Raven翻了个白眼，“在晚上随便调情也一样。”  
“我恨你，Raven。”  
“我也爱你，亲爱的。”Raven变成了Erik的样子，对他眨了眨眼。  
Charles用力靠在窗户上，似乎想变成窗户的一部分逃离他的妹妹。  
“好了，亲爱的哥哥。”Raven变回了蓝皮肤的样子，在床上坐了起来，“Erik是个很棒的家伙，他不会因为你昨晚的‘不当行为’而跑去和谁说什么的。你完全不需要为此头疼，或者想要逃跑。”她抢过了Charles的手机，强迫后者看着自己。对方在抬起头的同时，忍不住躲了一下。  
“为什么变成了蓝色的？”他强迫自己不被对方吓到，看着Raven金色的眼睛说：“你说你讨厌这样子的自己。”  
“可这是我原本的样子，不是么？我们都要学会接受自己的好和不好，”Raven忽视了对方一瞬间的闪躲，脸上带着不符合年龄的睿智，“不再隐藏，让别人看到真正的自己。”  
“你是我那个喝可乐喝到打嗝的妹妹么？”Charles说。  
“这是Erik告诉我的，他让我相信了变种不再是一种负担。如果我可以，那么你也可以放弃Hank的变种能力抑制剂。”  
Charles的表情很奇怪，像是想大笑又想逃跑，“我早就不再用抑制剂了，事实上，听到其他人内心的想法对我的人际关系非常有利。”  
“别装了，我昨晚在你床下翻到了空的试剂管。你害怕看到父亲的想法，在回家的前一周，你把Hank关在实验室为你做了上百只试剂，Hank崩溃地给我发了SOS短信。”  
“实际上只有三十几支，我有良好的自控能力，绝对不会上瘾。”Charles叉着腰，转过身拒绝看她，“没什么好担心的，亲爱的。我保证。”   
“那就看着我的眼睛说，你这个胆小鬼。”  
Charles迅速仰起头发出类似哭泣的笑声，“哦，别说的好像你十分伟大一样。”他皱起眉毛看着床上蓝皮肤的人，淡色眼珠被水亮的光芒衬得更加不真实，“我可没有遇到什么灵魂导师让我觉得变异是天赋。既然它是属于我的，我就可以选择利用或者抛弃它。”  
Raven安静地坐在床边，看着站在地上的人，“父亲不再是从前的样子了。Erik也是变种人，而父亲将他带回家介绍给我们，这能证明点什么，Charles。”  
“那么他或许是个好人，这样我就不用再为昨晚的鲁莽担心了——谢谢你在折磨过我之后好心的安慰我，Raven。”Charles迅速地说，努力让最后一句话充满责备和玩笑的口气。  
Raven看上去一点都不相信对方没事儿，可她只是耸着肩抱怨道：“别天真了，这个笑话我永远都不会忘的。”  
他站在窗旁的墙角里，淡褐色的墙纸以及明媚的阳光让他内心的忧伤变得非常不真实。Mr. Xavier和Erik已经离开了院子，或许他们正在接吻，他那个抵触变种人、甚至拒绝拥抱Raven的父亲正在亲吻另一个变种人——另一个性感、英俊的变种人。而这一切都不是因为Raven，更不是因为他。  
“那我可需要点时间好好适应一下。”他听见自己这么说道。

 

晚上，Erik敲门的时候，Charles正从浴室里出来。他看到Erik站在自己房门前有节奏地敲响门板。在他来得及开口前，他听到Erik用沉稳又沙哑的声音喊着自己的名字。  
“Charles？你在吗？”  
他从来没觉得自己的名字这么好听过，如果可以他希望每次自我介绍时都能用Erik的声音说出自己的名字，钢铁般的强硬、低沉、果断又决绝。  
他站在原地，看着准备离开的男人转身发现自己，惊讶地笑着说：“我以为你不在家。”  
“我只是去冲澡了而已。“Charles做了个鬼脸，回答道。  
“所以你在那看我像傻子一样敲门敲了半天？”Erik不满意地问，深色的眼睛紧紧盯着对方的，微笑的唇角让严肃的表情变得生动。  
Charles看着对方，他有双世界上最复杂的眼睛，将热情和谨慎、亲密和疏离、理智与狂野糅合在一起，在剧烈的矛盾中升华出诱人又危险的魅力。他发现自己无比渴望去亲吻那双眼睛，像个饥渴的变态一样，这吓到了他。他大笑着强迫自己转移注意力。  
“哦没有，我的朋友。”Charles笑着擦掉头发上的水珠，紧张地喉结轻微滑动，然后他听到自己说：“我只是好好欣赏了下你性感的背影而已。”  
Oh，Shit！  
Erik抿着嘴——这让他的面部轮廓更加坚毅——似乎觉得自己被冒犯了，又或者再次被Charles疯狂的言语震惊。他紧盯着对方的视线飘到窗外又迅速移回来，最终带着意味不明地笑问道：“所以不是喝酒的原因？你一直是这么满嘴跑火车的？”  
Charles的嘴无力地张合几下，一个音节也没发出来，脸却随着动作逐渐变红。他更加用力地擦着脑后的头发，“Well——也不是一直这样。”  
“那是什么？”Erik坐进了客厅的沙发里，将双肘拄在大幅度张开的腿上，抬头看着Charles，话里带着合理的期待和难以察觉的委屈：“我让你紧张么？我以为我们早就是朋友了。”  
或许是Charles的错觉，他觉得Erik的声音变得更低沉了。依旧性感地像赤道沙漠上干燥的金色沙子，充满雄性荷尔蒙和蜂蜜的味道……  
“当然，我们是朋友。”Charles毫不犹豫地回答，跟着坐进了对面的沙发，“或许是浴室的热气让我变得不清醒，你知道，人缺氧的话也会醉醺醺的。”  
Erik欣然接受了对方的说法，把玩着沙发旁的啤酒瓶，“听起来挺有道理的，如果你下次再发晕一定要把自己关起来。像这样到处乱放电会让误会的人伤心的。”  
Charles看着对方的手指缓慢摩挲着纤长的啤酒瓶颈，就仿佛那不是深色玻璃而是美人细腻柔软的肌肤。更可怕的是，在安静的气氛中，这种专注的注视让他对酒瓶得到的抚摸感同身受，仿佛那些修长、优雅的手指是在他的脖颈上暧昧滑动…  
“其实…”他看着啤酒瓶，魔怔般低声喃喃着。  
“其实什么?”Erik低声问，轻拢在酒瓶上的手握紧，微用力攥住了瓶颈（Charles随着他的动作心口一抖），指尖因为用力而泛白，却让他的手更加迷人。  
“其实…”Charles强迫自己移开视线去看对方的眼睛，努力把奇怪的悸动赶出脑海，“我只是想起了Raven口中的你。”Charles听到心中的怪兽沮丧的哼哼着，对当前的话题走向十分不满。  
Erik安静地等着他继续说下去，那双灰绿色的眼睛专注地看着他。仿佛你就是他最珍贵的宝藏。  
Charles偷偷做着深呼吸，冷静冷静，“你让她接受了蓝色的自己，她一直为此深深地自卑着，而你改变了她。”Charles为自己语气中不含任何嫉妒而骄傲，他努力让自己继续往下说：“还有父亲，你让他接受了变种人…你做到了我一直没有成功的事情。”  
Erik有些惊讶地看着他，“你觉得你父亲讨厌变种人？”  
Charles笑了，仿佛对方提了愚蠢的问题，“难道不是么？他甚至在Raven小的时候拒绝给她一个拥抱。”  
Erik严肃地看着他，“据我所知，Charles，你的父亲深爱着你和Raven。事实上，我们两个就是因为Raven而成为朋友的。”  
Charles心中的怪兽嫉妒地吼了一声。他困惑地望着对方，期望能得到答案。  
“你父亲在酒吧里听到我说变种人比普通人更高级。他问我怎么样可以让一个蓝色皮肤的少女不再因为外貌而自卑。我说开什么玩笑，那是世界上最美的变异了。然后我们会定期在酒吧聊天，说些Raven的近况，之后由于一些原因（Erik的眼里闪过一丝烦躁），我暂时搬来和你们住。这就是事情的全部。”Erik到最后含糊地说着，举了举手里的酒瓶，喝了一大口。  
“哦抱歉，或许你也想来点？”Erik咽下了嘴里的酒精，充满歉意的问。  
Charles做了个苦恼的表情，痛苦地回答：“哦不了，我觉得我要休息两天才能再来一轮畅饮。宿醉降低了我的战斗力，太糟糕了。”Erik咧嘴笑了，似乎完全懂得对方现在的处境，“好吧，或许你需要的是醒酒药而不是更多的酒精，我可怜的朋友。”  
Charles赞同地点着头，继续说着刚才的话题，“所以这就是你和我父亲的故事？”因为青春期女儿而迎来的幸福爱情？  
Erik有点疑惑，但他点了点头说：“如果你很在乎你父亲的想法，为什么不用你的能力感知一下呢？我听说你是个心电感应者。”  
Charles无意识地挪动着腿，有些烦躁地说：“我的能力并没有那么稳定，而且我一直——”  
“为什么不扔掉那些抑制剂？”Erik打断了他的嘟囔，像个严厉的长者认真地看着调皮的孩子。这让Charles非常不舒服。  
“我很抱歉？”Charles睁大眼睛，无辜地问。  
Erik前倾身体，拉近了他们之间的距离，低声重复了一遍刚才的话：“我说，为什么不扔掉抑制剂？我担心那些东西会拖垮你的身体和头脑。”  
但总好过面对更让人难过的事情。Charles无声地瞪着Erik，想通过眼神示意对方他不想再继续这个话题。坦白对他而言并不是件容易的事，他觉得他今天说得够多了。  
Charles深深地坐进长沙发里，把脖子上的毛巾扯下来扔到一边，揉着额头努力打着哈欠，“天啊太晚了，我应该多休息一下积攒元气。如果你不介意的话，”他朝Erik做了个惋惜的表情，然后扶着沙发扶手起身，“我就先回房——”  
Erik的动作打断了他的话，用力按着Charles的胸口，将他重新塞回沙发里。惊讶的视线对上侵略性的眼神，颤栗如烟花般绽放在身体的各个角落。Charles紧紧贴在扶手和靠背之间，Erik弯着腰停在他上方，两个人靠的非常近，他可以闻到对方身上若有若无的古龙水和酒香，这让他觉得浑身燥热，他只要低下头就可以吻到我，如果他想的话。Erik保持着这样的动作，强势地紧紧盯着他，Charles开始觉得口干舌燥，或许吞咽口水可以缓解？他紧张地舔起了嘴唇。Erik的眼皮轻微抖动着。下一秒冰凉的空气包围了Charles——Erik松开了放在他胸前的手。  
他失望地看着对方站起来并用手将额前的头发捋回脑后，如果没听错的话，还有些气喘。那些喘息声像是有形物体般环绕在Charles耳边，若有若无地撩拨着他的耳廓，天啊，这真是该死的性感。他连续吞咽着不存在的口水，不自觉地挪向沙发更里侧，期待着对方能够在他身边坐下来。老天啊，让我摸一摸他的肩膀就好。  
Erik双手叉腰，有些疲惫地，低头望着沙发上的年轻人，等了一会儿才开口，声音就像事后温存时那样温柔性感，“我落了东西在你的房间，如果你方便的话…”他歪头露出讨好的表情，“让我把它拿出来好么？”  
Charles站了起来，差点踩在了Erik的拖鞋上，后者迅速扶住他的腰帮他维持住平衡。他听到Erik用更加温柔的声音在他耳边轻轻地吹气：“不要这么急躁，年轻人。”  
年轻人半边身体立刻陷入麻痹状态，然后他发誓，Erik的手在他的腰侧动了动，这让他周围的皮肤酥麻难耐，身体不能自抑地兴奋起来。哦，等等，他真的是在对我调情？  
他的大脑立刻陷入了道德和欲望的狂野辩论中，直到Erik再次走进他的房间取出想要的东西对他表示感谢时才醒过神来。  
“我说多谢，我的朋友。”Erik举了举手里的运动包，笑着重复刚才的话。“看看你，累成这个样子。我还是让你赶紧休息比较好。”  
Charles点头接受了Erik轻拍他肩膀的动作，然后在Erik离开的时候忍不住问：“你要去哪里？”  
Erik笑着转回身，“还以为你不会问了。我要去酒吧，那儿今晚有足球比赛，吵闹声可能会把房顶掀翻。我要去看着那帮酒鬼，以防有人因为输球砸掉我的电视。”他可能感觉到了对方的犹豫，问道：“当然也可能没那么糟，你想一起来么？”  
Charles张了张嘴，手抬起来又放下，纠结的表情慢慢变成惋惜。他遗憾地说：“不…还是算了，我还是在家休息比较好。这几天真的太累了，你知道的，火车、聚会什么的。”  
Erik点头笑着，脚在地上挪动了几下，然后他状似随意地说：“你知道吗，Charles？你是个很聪明的男孩。”  
Charles困惑地皱眉。  
“答应我不要因为一两次挫折就放弃，好么？把它当做探险，试一试也没什么损失。”  
Erik的样子让他想到了那天的Raven。他知道对方在指什么了。熟悉的烦躁感席卷而上，他紧张地舔着嘴角，视线飘向远方又收回来，努力克制着心中的焦虑，微笑着回答好。  
Erik盯着他的脸看了好一会儿，他读不懂对方脸上的表情，就在内心的焦躁不断升级催促着他砸上房门时，对方扬了扬手里的包，转身离开了。  
Charles站在门旁觉得激动、渴望、烦躁还有那么点伤心，他用力捏着门把手轻轻阖上门，仿佛那是一件让他痛恨不已却又价值连城的易碎品。


	3. Chapter 3

男人灼热的气息喷在他的颈间，像火焰一样灼烧着皮肤。汗水在两个人的身体间做着润滑，让彼此干燥的皮肤滑腻地紧贴在一起。喘息声交叠，他在对方身下颤抖，心跳加快，空白的大脑里充满乳白色的喜悦。  
“Charles…”他在他耳边舔吻，用最折磨人的呻吟呼唤着他的名字，像用甜蜜制成的砂纸轻轻刮擦他即将崩溃的神经。对方的气息如茧般包裹着他，滚烫、热烈的味道，就像炙烤过的砂和糖。  
无法控制地颤栗，他绕过对方臂膀扶着他的后背，在男人精壮的身躯下无力地张开了双腿。期待，渴望和空虚让等待变得难以忍受。  
愉悦，无尽的愉悦席卷身心，他后仰起头，张开嘴喘着气，在奇妙的舒适中得到快感。他的呻吟和赞美让他更加激动，他用力抓着男人后背紧实的肌肉，无力又渴望地呻吟。  
焦虑，沉重的焦虑挤压着他，他晃动着腰胯想要摆脱累赘。然后他听到男人在他耳边调笑着：“不要这么急躁，年轻人。”  
他猛地睁开眼清醒过来，胸膛沉重地起伏试图平复急促的呼吸。

 

Raven的笑声隔着门板传进Charles的房间。  
他穿戴整齐坐在床边，听着门外的声音。换下来的床单被团成团扔在角落。由于某些难以启齿的原因，他希望清洗床单的全过程都不要被人发现。他简直能想到Raven意有所指地戏谑目光。如果换做平常，他可以开一些无伤大雅的玩笑让它就那么过去，但这次他觉得后背冒汗、心里发虚。他甚至怀疑自己会在见到Erik的第一时间转身逃跑，考虑到他清晨的那场梦是如此的火辣性感，即使现在羞愧地想起仍觉得意犹未尽。我一定是疯了，或者禁欲太久开始胡乱对人发情。  
Raven开始敲他的房门，让他停止在房间里偷偷打扮，像个男人一样换好衣服滚出来。几天前，Mr. Xavier决定带子女二人去野外露营，Erik也被邀请一起来玩（“当然了，准继父怎么会在如此重大的家庭聚会中缺席”Raven当时对Charles抱怨道。但他觉得Raven实际上对此并不讨厌，甚至可以说是充满期待）。于是，此时此刻他就不得不在一大早被他可爱的妹妹砸门，并被告知像男人一样生活的五大重要性。  
在Raven开始愤怒地提到既然男人不用忍受生理期以及分娩的痛苦，就不配有化妆打扮、让人等待的权利时，Charles被迫放弃了立刻注射抑制剂的决定——今天是他定期注射的日子，这样才能保证他的能力持续失效——把装有淡黄色液体的针管随意塞进背包。打开了房门，越过怒气冲冲地Raven看到了一脸复杂的父亲以及假装什么也没听见的Erik。  
他半躺在客厅那张长沙发上用能力让铁制的国际象棋棋子在空中飘荡，听见Charles开门还歪过头对他微笑，性感地让后者急忙转移视线。熟悉的颤栗再次回到Charles四肢，甚至连他的心脏都被无形的手揉捏着。该死的春梦不可能有这种魔力！  
“Charles，你的背包都装满了么？” Mr. Xavier问道。  
“什么？”Charles从自己的思绪中跳出来，然后看到穿着户外登山服的父亲望着自己，“或许吧，我想。”他清了清嗓子假装自己没有喉咙干燥，嗓音发哑。  
Raven在Mr. Xavier来得及开口前感叹道：“来了，对每一项运动都不感冒的Charles。”  
Charles不满地回答：“我热爱每一项体育运动。“然后他赶在Raven揭穿他枯燥的中学生活前急忙补充道：“只是比起出汗流血，我更喜欢书籍和音乐。”  
“哦别说的那么文艺，谁都知道你说的书籍是那些该死的科学期刊，那种一打开就让人觉得‘这真的是用英语写的而不是火星语么’的生僻词俱乐部。”Raven翻了个巨大的白眼。  
“噢~这是纯粹的报复。如果不看爱情小说也有罪的话，那么我宁可被绞死也不看你塞给我的爱情小说。”  
“《如果我们不曾分离》是伟大的、感人至深的文学作品！为你说过的话道歉，Charles！”  
“哦——”Charles笑了起来，仿佛在向对方展示仁慈和宽容，而Raven看起来想撕了她哥哥，并在这种冲动的带领下将两人的话题带向越来越幼稚的地方。  
Mr. Xavier在逐渐升级的争辩声中皱起眉头，似乎想给他不停抬杠的孩子们一点教训，他严厉的表情让两兄妹飞快的语速慢了下来。最后，两个孩子拘谨地站在客厅，Charles在心里默默念着：我就知道什么家庭聚会不是个好主意。没有人知道怎么和他父亲相处。  
Raven哼了一声，高傲地离开了客厅。  
Erik从沙发上站了起来，似乎完全没有被低气压困扰，他说：“不如让我来帮你好好整理下背包吧，Charles。”  
Mr. Xavier立刻说：“是的，Charles一直不擅长这个，如果他带了奇怪的东西，记得帮他拿出来，Erik。”  
“交给我了。”他一边说着一遍朝Charles走来，整个人充满活力，将盘旋在屋内的低气压轻易地挤出房子。  
在Charles反应过来之前，他已经被对方扶着肩膀，再次走进了卧室。Charles试图说服Erik相信他整理物品的能力，可后者只是用轻快的口气说着多个人帮忙总比没有好，然后愉悦地对他眨眼并露出了整整两排的牙齿，轻易地让Charles面红耳赤并放弃了抵抗。甚至来不及自我厌恶，Charles就惊恐地发现Erik注意到了角落里的床单。但是谢天谢地，他没有提出疑问，也没有摆出一副“嘿，我懂”的世故表情，就只是微笑着拎起了他扔在墙角的背包，拉开每一个拉锁确认着必备的物品是否带齐，并将Charles偷偷放进去的游戏机和平板电脑拿出来。  
“我可不建议你在大自然里还玩着虚拟游戏。”Erik无奈地说。  
“我会无聊的。”  
“你可以考虑欣赏下大自然。而且我带了整整一箱啤酒，运气好的话我们可以烤肉。”Erik试图让对方感到有趣。  
“野外的动物一定会有可怕的细菌，我们会死的。”Charles不知道为什么要说这个，但他就是想和他抬杠。  
Erik哈哈笑着，“天啊，你可真会说。但我们至少会死在一起不是么？”他对年轻的男孩眨眼，后者不自在地扭开了头。  
“我可不想全家都死在野外。”Charles低声嘟囔着，把被扔出来的电子产品都放了起来。等他关上抽屉回过头，发现Erik正冲着阳光看着什么。他走进了发现对方手里拿的是他的变种能力抑制剂，淡黄色的试剂在阳光下闪着光。  
他觉得有人紧紧扼住了他的喉咙。  
Erik仔细地观察着手里的东西，仿佛这是足以改变世界的秘密武器，“这是什么？”他问。  
Charles在对方看不到的地方无声咧着嘴，手开始上下摆动，“唔，是防蚊液。很可能没什么效果，只是以防万一…”他伸手试图拿回抑制剂。但Erik将它拿得更远，不肯还给他。他怀疑地看着对方，长者的气势又出现了，他说：“这就是那个抑制剂是么？你用来抵制自己能力的那个。”  
Charles说：“嘿，就把它还给我不可以么？那是我的东西！”  
Erik皱着眉，认真的回答：“你以为这只是简单的所有权问题么，Charles？这东西很可能毁了你！你看它……”Erik突然停了下来，恼怒又孩子气地说：“你看它诡异的颜色，还有这奇怪的样子…”  
Charles抬头发出刺耳的嘲笑声，“天啊，Erik。你不能因为它的颜色而判定它是有益还是有害的！这应该由专家决定，或者至少由一个不只会从试剂颜色来辨别性质的人来决定，比如我。”  
Erik脸有点红，说不出是因为恼怒还是窘迫，他严厉地说：“任何压抑自己天性的东西都不是好事，你不能这样糟蹋你的天赋。”  
“那根本不是什么天赋！” 而是诅咒！Charles激动地说，并闭紧嘴巴牢牢吞下后面的半句。  
Charles趁对方因为惊讶而松懈时抢回了抑制剂，仔细地放回背包。  
“究竟是什么伤害了你，Charles？”Erik轻声说。  
Charles涨红着脸，咬牙认真检查着背包的每一个口袋，专注地仿佛听不见任何声音。  
死寂的沉默像烟雾一样蔓延，迅速笼罩了屋子里的一切。就在Charles认为Erik很可能再也不会理他，并因此自暴自弃地拎着背包准备出门时，Erik用力抓住了他的胳膊，他狠狠撞在对方胸膛上。  
老天，千万不要是指手画脚的说道，我现在最不需要的就是那个。像之前所有相似的经历一样，他在心里翻着白眼，强迫自己耐心聆听Erik可能发表的长篇大论，并在演说结束时表示自己会按对方说的那样做。可过了好久，那场该死的演说还没来，这让他仅剩的那点耐心也被用光了。在安静的卧室里，他能听到Erik喷在自己耳侧的呼吸声，私密又带着滚烫的热度——清晨那场梦立刻浮现在眼前，做梦的人紧张地有点拿不住手里的拎包。然后，Erik捏了捏他的肩膀，温柔又平淡地说：“你的耳朵红了，我的朋友。“说着还伸手轻轻碰了碰他的耳朵（Charles的身体抖了一下），用调笑的口气说：“好了，我们耽搁的够久了。如果我们现在出发，或许能在天黑前找到适合露营的地方。”  
说着他从对方手里拿过了背包背在身上，率先拉开门进了客厅，留下面红耳赤的Charles在卧室里喘着气。

 

Erik主动坐进了驾驶座，原本走向副驾驶的Charles拉开了后侧的车门钻了进去，Mr. Xavier在确定东西都带全了以后坐到了副驾驶上。  
“伙计们，我们走了。”Erik说着发动了车子，朝着郊区驶去。  
Raven在她兄长旁边幸灾乐祸地问：“游戏机都被没收了？”Charles毫不留情地对她翻白眼，然后一本书砸进了他怀里。  
“以防你路上无聊，给你‘你最喜欢的书籍’解闷。我是多么称职的妹妹啊。”Raven眨眼说。  
Charles把书翻了过来，纯白的封面只有深色的标题：如果我们不曾分离。他的表情从狐疑变成恶心又变成了无奈，“你怎么都不肯放过我了对吗？”  
Raven在安全带的禁锢下，最大限度地朝Charles凑过去，邪恶地悄声说：“愿赌服输Charles，你必须要念给我听。”  
“那是很久以前的赌了。”Charles为自己辩护道。  
Raven气愤地皱眉，“对，因为你第二天就跳上了去大学的火车，抛下了你可怜的妹妹！现在读给我听，不然我就把你第一次参加夏令营的可怜故事讲给每个人听。”  
就像让事情变得更糟一样，Erik插入了两人的谈话，带着过分的好奇要求Raven把那个可怜故事讲给他听。  
Charles叹了口气，无奈地翻开了书。这真蠢，他宁可读专业期刊解闷。他清了清嗓子，用最小的声音念道：“如果我们不曾分离，作者——”  
“大声点—”Raven抗议道。  
Charles觉得自己像是没有人格的奴隶，而他难以伺候的女主人钟爱折磨他。他试图先看了两页，然后终于大声读了出来。  
“如果我们不曾分离。我的朋友，我得说这是一件永远不会实现的事情。这是多么遗憾，它让你我从此只能独自走下去；这又是多么理所应当，它让我们变成了最想要成为的那类人。虽然最开始的时候我无时无刻不在想你，但那或许是会让人脆弱的病痛所带来的另一种折磨。我想我永远不会忘了你，毕竟你我的羁绊如此之深，即使我们相处的时间如此之短。”  
Charles停了下来，在故事会般安静的气氛中抱怨：“这都是些什么呀。”  
Erik的声音从前面传来：“两个变种人的爱情故事。他们相爱，最后又不得不分开。”  
Raven惊喜地要跳起来，“是的，Erik！而且是两个变种人同性恋者。”说着还冲Charles眨眨眼。  
Mr. Xavier震惊地看了眼女儿，“我们要聊一聊你的课外读物了，孩子。”  
“哦，别这样，父亲。这是我唯一可以了解你们的方式。”  
“什么？”在Mr. Xavier困惑又震惊的询问声中，Charles大声地咳嗽起来，吵着让Raven递给他瓶水来润嗓子。  
“你会继续读下去的是吧？两个伟大的变种人的同性爱情故事。”Raven一副兴奋又讨好的表情。  
Charles大口喝水试图逃避妹妹的眼神，“看名字像是个悲剧（Raven立刻可怜兮兮地望着他），好吧好吧，我会读的，就今晚好吧。只要你保证我不会被什么吸血虫咬死。”  
“我爱你，Charles。”Raven解开安全带扑到了对方身上，“然后你会读给我听的对吧？”  
Charles把人塞回座位上并用安全带把她捆起来，“好的，我会的。只要你现在老实坐稳，什么都可以。”  
Raven满足地仿佛得到了全世界。Erik透过后视镜看着无奈的Charles，直到被Mr. Xavier提醒注意前面的路况。

 

“我的朋友，我从不否认我对得到别人喜爱这件事的渴望，你说我在积极成为社会一份子时迷失了自己，不知道自己要的究竟是什么。我坚信这不只是普通人的社会，我们作为社会的一员理应享受这份快乐。你说我想伪装成普通人，你错了我的朋友，在可见的百余年内普通人全部会变成我们，我只是希望他们可以良好接受这一现实，并在可预见的灭亡过程中避免惊慌和恐惧。我知道你会嘲笑我软弱天真，正如我指责你血腥残酷一样，每一次我们的谈话都会走向死路，然后在长久的沉默中失望地瞪着彼此，直到有人认输邀请另一个下盘棋，或者……你还记得那晚我们在城堡三楼休息室里发生的事情吗？一切都那么自然又那么疯狂……如果你还在的话，我真想邀请你再喝一杯，我的朋友。”  
Charles合上书，抬起因为酒精而泛红的脸。他看着夕阳下红色森林和溪水，思绪变成一排排铅字在眼前诡异的景色中飘荡。他低下头想再读下去，可已经没有足够的光亮让他看清书上的字。  
“喜欢这个故事么？”Erik赤着上身坐在了他身旁，递给了他一罐冰镇啤酒（多亏了车里的保温箱）。他的上衣在早些时候“拯救坠溪饮料”（Raven不小心把所有的饮料都扔进了水里）的行动中被弄湿（Erik让铝罐飘回了岸上，却不得不走进溪水里把塑料瓶的饮料捞回来，他对此十分不满却又无可奈何），现在还搭在帐篷上晾着。  
Charles接过啤酒并道谢，目光在对方赤裸的上身流连一会儿才转回头。“这像是一个用许多封信记录的回忆录，貌似作者在和挚友分开后在不停的写信给对方，可惜从没看到回应。”  
Erik隔着啤酒罐对他挑眉，“因为这些信他从来没有邮出去，他只是把它们写下来然后放起来。”  
“听起来他对邮信这件事是绝对的外行。”Charles开玩笑说，“不过，你怎么会知道？又一个这本书的狂热粉丝？”  
Erik撇着嘴，“相信我，不止你一个人被自己的姐妹折磨过。如果你知道我那个姐妹，就会觉得Raven是世上最善良的天使了。”  
Charles喝酒的动作被笑声打断了，“哦，不可能的，我的朋友。Raven折磨人的时候就是个恶魔。”  
“Emma在任何时候都是恶魔，最邪恶的那种。她在我五岁的时候告诉我父母要把我送到孤儿院去，就因为我不肯替她吃掉盘子里的青椒。我完全吓坏了，把自己关在房间里整整两天不出来。”  
Charles拼命咽下嘴里的酒，“哇，她可真聪明。我以前怎么没想过那么做。”说着作势认真思考起来，“可能因为我不怎么挑食？太可惜了，我真想看Raven被吓坏的表情。”他捏着手里空了的啤酒罐，眼睛看向溪对岸模糊的绛绿色树影，“或许我舍不得，Raven小时候那么可爱，她是个天使。”  
他感慨着偏过头看向Erik，发现对方正用一种专注又热烈的目光看着自己。他们的视线交缠在一起，他被Erik滚烫的目光烤的浑身发烫，指尖的酥麻感顺着肌理蔓延，他觉得自己的脸红了。想要拼命靠近对方的冲动几乎要冲破皮肤，他捏了捏手里的空铝罐，吱嘎吱嘎的声音让人收回了神。  
“我记得烤肉之后还剩下很多酒。”Erik朝帐篷的方向抬起了手，然后剩下的半箱啤酒都朝他们飞了过来，稳稳地立在两人面前。  
Charles伸手拿起一瓶，骄傲地说：“我从没这么感谢过我们的变异，Erik。”  
“你应该觉得骄傲的，Charles，我们是进化更完全的人类。像是会魔法一样。”Erik和他撞了撞啤酒罐，说道。  
Charles笑着点头，享受地喝着铝罐里的精品啤酒，“是呀，没错。Mutant and Proud，就像那都是真的一样。”说完他耸了耸肩，在心里计算今天一共喝了多少啤酒。唔，烤肉的时候我好像喝了4罐，还是5罐？他挑挑眉，决定把这个问题抛在脑后，放纵自己沉浸在轻盈放松的感觉里，觉得自己无所不能。他听到Erik问他：“为什么那不是真的，Charles？”  
哦，他又用那种声音叫我的名字。他知道我最受不了这个……Charles笑着侧头看他，眼里的笑意和醉意混合成一种天真的愉悦，“为什么是真的，Erik？你从不觉得烦恼么？”他拉起对方的手——忽视了Erik一瞬间的僵硬——把他的手抬起来放在对方眼前，“告诉我，朋友，说你从来没有因为你可以控制金属而害怕过，说你哪怕一次都没有用这该死的超能力搞砸过事情。你能保证么？”他凑得离对方越来越近，满不在乎却又咄咄逼人，他盯着对方夕阳下深色的眼睛——那眼睛里带着点闪躲和疯狂——半挑衅半诱惑地重复着：“说给我听啊，Erik。说你从来没害怕过它。”  
他们保持着近距离的眼神接触——狂热的仿佛要擦出火花——和绝对的安静，溪水微凉的潮气和着夜晚的闷热鼓噪着他们体内的酒精，仿佛扇动翅膀的顽劣精灵不停地蛊惑着他们心底的欲望。Charles在醉蒙蒙的得意中感到自己的手被紧紧握住，他带着诱惑的笑凑过去想为自己赢得一个吻，可对方巧妙的躲开了唇瓣的触碰。  
十指纠缠着，他们的脸贴在一起。Charles能感觉到Erik挺拔的鼻梁磨蹭着他的颧骨、脸颊还有鼻子。彼此呼出的酒精熏染着对方的耳廓，激发出一层层的颤栗。哦，这感觉很棒，不过我更想要一个吻。他把手扶在Erik赤裸的上臂，再次拉近彼此的距离，然后他确实得到了一个吻（在鼻尖上的轻吻），但他的嘴显然比他的鼻子更需要触碰，也比他的眉间和眼睛更焦急。  
Erik轻轻念着Charles的名字——既然用声音诱惑我，那就给我一个该死的吻——带着沙哑和模糊的尾音，他放在Charles颈后的手摩挲着，像是享受着手下汗湿皮肤的细腻触感。Charles的手握在Erik赤裸的胳膊上，看着对方宽厚强壮的肩膀，听着他的声音从浓重的渴求变成呢喃、亲昵。他受不了了。  
“Erik？”他喘的像是狂奔过，眼睛因为欲望而深邃。“不要动，好吗？让我…”他试着再次靠近，一边说着一边凑向对方的唇，“你根本不知道…我想做这个想了多……”然后，他颤动的双唇被Erik用力吮住，热烈又强势。他情不自禁地呻吟着。  
他不知道他们吻了多久。两个人热情地探索着彼此的口腔，在唇瓣间追逐着彼此，并制造出不文雅的吮吸声和呻吟。待狂热的吻终于变成细碎的啄咬时，他们两个的身体已经紧紧贴在一起，手扶在彼此的肩膀和后腰上，喘息地像是有人抽走了这附近的氧气。   
“你感觉还好么？”Erik轻声问，声音低沉又轻柔。  
Charles在磨蹭中笑着，满足地回答：“不能再好了，Erik。”  
对方甜蜜地咬他的鼻子，“很好，你还记得我是谁。真怕你把我当成可以乱来的陌生人，醒来之后什么都不记得。”  
“所以这不是梦么？我真的在亲吻你？”他的唇在Erik的脖颈上磨蹭着，“这美好的不像是真的。”  
“为什么？”Erik被逗笑了，搭在肩膀上的手滑向他的脸。Charles闭着眼睛迎合着对方挑逗的动作，半开玩笑地说：“因为肖想‘潜在继父’这种事是非常不道德的。但原谅我，我忍不住。”他说着又向对方凑了过去，但被人躲开了。  
Charles困惑地扶住地面，看到俩个人紧密贴合的距离被拉开了，他极度不满却被禁止继续靠近。他听见Erik以吃惊又颤抖的口气问：“你觉得我和你父亲在一起？像恋人一样？”  
Charles皱眉，“Raven告诉我的。说你们在我回来之前就在一起了。”  
“所以，你也认为我和你父亲，”Erik脸色难看的像是要吐了，“是恋人？”  
Charles紧皱的眉头松开了，“你们不是？我以为你们——”  
“你以为我们是恋人，”像是有人给了他肚子一拳，他叹着气飞快地低声说着，“天啊，这蠢透了。你们以为我和你老爹是一对儿，所以Raven会在车上说那样的话。”  
“你在说什么？”Charles问。  
Erik努力地筛选词汇，但依旧带着不满，“我说显然在你们眼中，你亲爱的爸爸非常有魅力，但很可惜他是直男，我和他不是你想象中的关系。”  
“哦，我真的很抱歉我误会了你们的关系，我很抱歉。另外，‘亲爱的老爸’可太肉麻了，我受不了。”Charles试图将它说的像个玩笑，他感觉到对方的情绪低落又愤怒，便试着继续为他的误解而道歉，可对方摆了摆手不肯再让他说下去。  
“不用再道歉了，Charles。”Erik说，不肯看对方的眼睛，“很遗憾你和Raven一家四口的美梦就这样破灭了。”  
“Erik，看着我。”Charles恳求着却没有得到满足，“我从不觉得什么一家四口是什么美梦……”我搞砸了一切，我真的不应该说那句话的，在那样的环境下说什么该死的继父，我真的蠢透了。或许Erik会气的再也不理我了。深深的懊悔和恐慌催促他填补无声的尴尬，这让坦白变得比任何时候都容易，他听见自己说：“我们的母亲，因为忍受不了我的异常以及Raven的样子，在我们很小的时候就离开了家。在我的童年里，简直数不清感受到多少次父亲对变种的厌恶和憎恨，你不会想知道被亲生父母排斥是什么滋味的。我宁愿自己的双亲对我们漠不关心，也好过现在这样。我并不期待什么四口之家。”我现在只希望时间回到我们拥抱在一起的时候。  
Erik终于抬起了头，像是强迫自己把情绪排空。 他问：“这就是你坚持服用抑制剂的原因？把你父亲的厌恶之情排除在外？”  
Charles转过眼点了点头。  
“Charles，或许你的感觉是错的。我不是在为你父亲说好话，只是单纯地说你的心电感应。我身边有人拥有和你一样的能力，她告诉我如果没有深入别人的大脑，你只能感受到别人的情绪，根本无法知道情绪的来源是什么。或许你的父亲是因为别的什么而觉得愤怒，而你把这些都归类到——”  
“每一次，”Charles的声音颤抖着，“每一次他有那样的情绪，都是在他靠近我或者Raven的时候……”他用力吞咽着，“不要再为他说好话了，求你。”  
“或许他是在恨你的母亲，当他看到你和Raven的时候他会想起她，想起她抛弃了你们，然后产生负面情绪。”  
“恨上十几年？为了那么一个女人？”Charles的眼睛发亮，在逐渐暗下来的夜晚泛着光泽。  
Erik看着激动的人，轻轻握住对方的手，“爱可以让恨变得深刻痛苦。你的父亲一定深爱着她。”  
Charles看向Mr. Xavier的帐篷，那里传来Raven愉快的笑声，他紧紧抿着嘴，“谁会爱抛弃自己孩子的女人？”  
Erik没有回答，只是陪着他在逐渐凝重的黑暗中坐着，听着溪水流过的潺潺声以及远处父女俩模糊的聊天声。  
不知道过了多久，Charles终于开口，平静却沙哑：“我有时真讨厌这个世界，可我知道还有无数人的生活比我糟得多——这让我连厌世都没有理由了。”他在黑暗中耸着肩，“但每个人心里都有那么点黑暗的故事吧，我想，我一直隐藏的挺不错的。”直到你执拗地想帮我改正，像个不请自来的骑士。  
Erik看着眼前模糊的轮廓， 松开了相握的手，“我知道，但一直服用抑制剂可不是好的隐藏方式。”  
Charles拉住了松开的手，用力捏了捏对方的手指，“或许我会放弃它们的，抑制剂总让我的头脑发紧，缺乏精神。”实际上，他今天一直没有注射新的抑制剂，要不了多久熟悉的能力就会回到他身边了。  
“那样做就对了，”Erik把手抽出来，抚摸着对方的脸颊，“乖孩子。”他说着在对方额上印上一个吻，和方才的激情完全不同的吻，像一个长辈在亲吻一个孩子。  
Charles再一次感觉到Erik对他的排斥，在他能做出任何挽留前，对方就站起身困倦地说应该休息了。  
Charles拎着书跟在他身后钻进彼此的帐篷。他强迫自己坐在原地，不要像个疯子一样冲进Erik的帐篷请求原谅，他听着Raven和Mr. Xavier愉快的说话声，借着灯光又看了两页书，直到内心的焦虑嘶吼着冲破书本营造的安宁。他用力合上书，通过透气窗望向Erik的帐篷。  
那里的光已经熄了，黑暗中什么都看不见，有一瞬间Charles觉得那片黑暗或许吞掉了Erik。这想法让他开始焦虑，仿佛他会永远失去Erik一般。


	4. Chapter 4

Erik狂躁地强迫自己冷静下来，别做出深夜开车逃离Charles的蠢事。那除了会把Xavier一家人丢在野外风吹雨淋之外，还让他变得更像一个刻意接近别人家庭，居心叵测的混蛋。还是个中年混蛋。他在心里恶狠狠地补充道。  
他知道Charles对他而言太小了。一个像极了Emma的声音在他耳边吼着：你们整整差了十岁，Erik！如果你足够不检点，而他又晚几年变成受精卵，从概率上来讲，他可能会是你的儿子！Erik愤怒地坐了起来，瞪着眼前黑暗的角落，仿佛那就是Emma。然后他脑内的声音变小了，但依旧带着Emma式的高人一等和自鸣得意：我说过了，他不适合你。你从妈妈那继承了太多温柔和道德心，即使你得到了他你依旧会觉得罪恶。Emma坐在他家沙发上耸肩膀的样子出现在Erik眼前，语气带着点幸灾乐祸：而且糟糕的是，你的Charles似乎并没有把你当做同龄人。他觉得你可能会成为他的继父——  
Erik野蛮的那部分对着他幻想出的Emma怒吼着。可即使是幻想中的人也带着真人彪悍霸道的气场，她毫不退缩，反而开心地念叨着：不过换个角度，这是对你个人魅力的赞赏——即使可能背负道德包袱，你的小Charles依旧愿意和你在任何地方搞一发。这真是不得不赞叹，我就知道你没有浪费我们家的基因——  
没等她说完，Erik就在脑子里残忍地撕碎了她。  
四周变得更加安静，他愤怒地喘着气，试图整理心中复杂的情绪。他善良的那部分正在为现在的处境难过，对Charles说的话感到失望又觉得理所应当，又因此更加地伤心；但内心里有一小部分还在为早些时候的吻和抚摸而心神荡漾，他能听到得意的哼哼，并开始觉得那是他有过的最甜蜜的吻。虽然算不上特别完美，但他喜欢那些磨蹭和抚摸，如果有机会他可以做的更好的……在他的身体没有因为那些旖旎的想象而彻底兴奋之前，他钻出了帐篷，试图让凉风帮自己冷静下来，以免像变态一样在深夜钻进别人熟睡的帐篷。  
他们把帐篷搭在了溪边林中的一小块空地上，彼此间隔着适当的距离围成半圆，他的靠近小溪，Charles的在靠近大片树林的地方。黑夜里只有被云雾包裹着的星光穿过稀疏的枝桠洒下暗淡柔光，轻微勾勒出夜幕下万物的轮廓。微风从溪边吹来，被两三排细窄的树木遮挡着，只渗进丝丝凉意。Erik坐在林边的石头上给自己点烟。黑暗中，红色的香烟光点随着他用力吸入的动作闪烁着，仿佛某种特殊的交流信号。他憋着气，让尼古丁尽可能多地沉入体内好将他的烦恼挤出去。他缓慢悠长地将烟雾吐出来，出乎意料的放松。这感觉太舒服了，仿佛不止他的身体得到了慰藉，就连他的头脑和精神都被某样柔软干净的东西触碰。他能感觉到小心翼翼地试探，还有尽可能不被发现地蹑手蹑脚。作为一个心电感应者的兄弟，这种被连接（自愿或非自愿的）的感觉他太熟悉了。  
他在星光中努力辨认着那顶帐篷的轮廓，并在脑海中捉住对方还有些生疏的思维痕迹，半气恼半无奈地想着对方的名字。

 

‘Charles！’  
被抓住的思维的所有者在自己的帐篷里哆嗦了一下。哦，他早该想到Erik会发现他的，既然他说过他认识心电感应者，那他对精神连接一定不陌生。又因为抑制剂刚失效的缘故，他现在还不能自如地控制他探出去的思维，这不止暴露了他的存在，还看到了很多他不想窥探的私密画面。无论如何，他现在知道了Erik小时候的愿望是成为海洋王者，并且曾痴迷于收集大白鲨的资料。哦还有，Erik讨厌牙医。  
‘Charles，你在干吗？’  
如果没听错的话，Erik有点气急败坏的前兆。或许他会因为我不打招呼就潜入他的思维而揍我？或者更糟，彻底拒绝和我来往？  
‘别生我的气，Erik。我只是想知道你还好不好。我还有点控制不好它，如果你介意我可以离开的。’他盘腿坐在黑暗的帐篷里紧张地解释着，并开始因为他即将被Erik赶出脑海而感到委屈。  
对方似乎没那么着急了，更多的无奈和包容顺着思维传递过来，‘我没有介意，你可以在任何时候来找我。我只是惊讶你居然还没有休息！’他责备道。Charles在黑暗中想象着对方皱紧眉头的样子，又因为想象而觉得愉悦。  
‘因为我想你，Erik。’  
能力不稳定的弊端就是他不能自主选择输出和输入的信息，任何他脑中想到的事情都可能会立即投射给对方。那些对Erik的感觉热烈地让他觉得羞耻，而现在这些滚烫的渴望将一滴不漏地被对方品尝。他因为刚刚的回复而叹气，带着点羞涩和渴望。就在这样的情绪中，他感觉到了来自Erik的回应，那种感觉无法形容，就好像他的思想被Erik的亲吻了一样。他因此享受地眨起了眼睛。  
‘哦，Erik……’这种在思维中爱抚彼此的感觉让Charles新奇又享受，就像一个孤独的小动物终于得到了温暖的爱抚。他觉得自己在对方脑海里呻吟地太大声了，他并不是为了来一场思维性爱才偷偷做连接的（思维性爱听起来也不错），他需要确定对方还想要他，就像他想要Erik一样。  
他听见Erik的声音，急躁又沙哑，‘你不应该在这个时候做连接的，Charles。现在，你和你的能力需要休息。’  
‘去他的休息，我才不要现在休息。’然后他又想到了思维性爱，或许下次我应该和Erik试一下？如果这个问题能解决好的话。  
‘听着，Charles。放松你的大脑，什么都不要想。你让我很困扰——’对方的声音变得低沉和模糊起来，然后一些闪烁的画面跳到了Charles眼前。一些非常动人的，他和Erik以极度亲密的姿势纠缠在一起的画面。  
‘哦！’Charles没办法控制自己在脑子里感叹，然后他开始疑惑这究竟是他的想象还是Erik的。  
‘不要发出那样的声音！切断连接，Charles。如果你再这样下去，我不能保证…’  
带着点势在必得的自信，Charles在对方脑海中投射了那场春梦的剪影。然后，他听到鞋子踩在土地上的声音，下一秒，他帐篷上的拉链被用力拉开，凉气伴着柔软的冷光弥漫进来。  
Erik半跪在帐篷外，恶狠狠地瞪着他。“你就是不肯听话是吧？恩？”  
他汹涌的情绪像漩涡一样将Charles吸卷进去，让他感受到他的迟疑、渴望和克制，那些情绪互相撕扯却又无法消灭彼此，在反复的斗争中不停地加重他精神上的负担。  
黑夜掩盖了Charles因为方才的私密分享而发烫的脸。他逆光望着对方模糊的脸部轮廓，有些颤抖地拉住对方的手，“看在宪法典的份儿上，谁告诉你一个20岁的男人还是孩子的？”他怯懦地向帐篷深处退去，握住对方的手却坚定地将人朝帐篷内拉，“我可以想要任何一个成年人，而且感谢上帝，这个人不过比我大了10岁，而不是100岁。”  
年轻的男人半躺在帐篷里，成熟的男人跪趴在男孩上方，双手拄在男孩耳侧。两个人的视线始终胶着在一起，黑暗中无法仔细分辨对方的表情，但持续的对视让他们都兴奋起来。  
“你确定这是你想要的？”Erik伸手轻抚对方的脸，仿佛是要确认什么一样轻声问道，“就在半天之前你还觉得我是——”  
“嘘—别提那件蠢得要死的事儿了。”Charles压低声音激动地打断他，双臂撑着身体让自己更贴近对方，声音也变得越来越低：“相信我，那是我这些天忍耐着不亲近你的唯一原因，现在既然知道它是不存在的，没有人可以阻止我。”即使在黑暗中，他的眼睛也依旧闪着微光，他露出了经典的调情微笑，“即使是你也不行，Erik。”  
他凑上去讨要一个吻，享受着唇瓣相接时颤栗的快感。对方身上的烟草味让他觉得兴奋。几秒钟不到Erik就推开了他，在他疑惑又不耐烦的目光中转过身将帐篷重新拉好。  
“我可不想让你着凉。”Erik这样说着，尽量轻轻地挪回原处，搂住对方的肩膀给了他一个深情的吻，温柔又缠绵，Charles轻声哼着试探性地伸出舌头，然后一切都变样了。他们交叠着紧紧搂住对方，变换着角度来加深这个吻。Erik将手探进对方衣服下面，占有欲十足地沿着男孩背脊线条大力抚摸。酥麻又甜蜜的感觉让Charles哼出声，并试着解开男人身上的衣服。他们的下半身重叠在一起，髋部无意识地碰撞着，试图靠摩擦来缓解胯下的急躁。狭窄地帐篷局限了他们的动作，安静的夜晚让他们不得不压低声音，而这除了让这场性爱变得更加刺激之外毫无他用。  
就在事情变得更火辣之前，Erik暴躁地分开了两人黏在一起的嘴唇。他抱怨地骂了句脏话，喘息着说：“这里什么都没有，我们不能在这……你明白我的意思吧？我不想弄伤你。”  
Charles用了一会儿工夫才明白对方在说什么，他的大脑不情愿地离开了名为“感受Erik身体线条，享受Erik的抚摸”的游乐园，缓慢地进行着运转，他觉得自己的思维齿轮间的润滑剂都变成了精液。他把手探向对方解开的裤子，被人用力抓住了手腕并遭到严厉地阻止，“Charles！”   
哦，他压低了的声音多么性感。Charles的脑细胞蹦跶着拼出这句话。他抬起头，觉得自己脸上一定写满了欲求不满。但Erik说的对，他不能冒险在这里做什么。他气愤地用力搂住对方，让彼此纠缠着躺在地上，平复着激动地喘息。  
Erik揉弄着他的头发，在他的侧脸上轻吻着，“我会补偿你的，我保证。”  
Charles动了动，他觉得他会被逼疯的，“我们可以不做到最后一步。”他谨慎地提议，“我觉得现在这样对身体非常不好。”他忍不住在人身上磨蹭着。  
男人在他耳边哼了一声，低沉的声音几乎触摸到了他的灵魂。对方的手顺着肩膀滑下去，将他亟待纾解的器官从布料中解脱出来，和对方的炙热握在了一起。他的脸颊被对方舔吻着，他侧过头寻找着对方滚烫的唇，手用力地攀住对方的肩膀。两个人在接吻的间隙无声地喘息着，身体随着相同的节奏轻微摇摆，并随着快感的积聚而逐渐加快动作。他无声喊着Erik的名字，在高潮的一刹那被对方大力吮吻着，将叫喊堵在了喉咙里。他拼命喘了几口气，懒洋洋地吻着他能碰到的Erik的任何地方，直到对方在闷哼声中释放。狭小的帐篷里充斥着两人精液的味道，他们无声地微笑接吻，并翻出纸巾把彼此整理干净，间或说上两句不着边际的蠢话。不知道过了多久，Erik不得不回到自己的帐篷假装这一切都没有发生。至少在天亮之前，他们还要维持“只是朋友”的关系。  
“我会想你的。”Charles跪在帐篷里看着他，深灰色的天空下他的眼睛深邃而美丽。  
Erik转回身给了对方一个吻，“我也是，Charles。”他深情地告别，敏捷地走回自己的帐篷。  
天空已由墨蓝变成半透明的深灰，让林中的一切泛着朦胧的微光。一两只鸟缩在林子的某棵树上发出奇怪的咕哝声，迎接着即将到来的黎明。


	5. Chapter 5

Charles在无比满足中醒来时天已经大亮。他坐起来用深呼吸将体内深处的慵懒释放到空气中，舒服地眯着眼睛摸过昨晚Erik躺的地方。那里除了微乱的痕迹什么都没有留下，可名为满足的快乐依旧与清晨的慵懒糅合在一起，让他陷入软绵绵的幸福中。帐篷外传来说笑声，听起来Erik正在嘲笑Raven开罐头的方式不对。  
他简单地整理下自己——全程都在咧着嘴傻笑——爬出了帐篷，听到Raven不服气的声音：“对，金属都是你的好朋友，连罐头盖子都是你的小跟班。”她的目光跟随被抛弃的罐头盖们一起飘向了垃圾桶。  
“至少我们以后都不需要开罐器了，感谢变异带来的那么一点小方便。”Erik回过头，朝着Charles伸出手，“准备吃早饭了，懒虫。”  
“你才是懒虫。”他朝溪边走去，笑着和Erik击掌并悄悄对人眨了眨眼睛。  
Erik咧嘴露出整齐的上牙，用修长的手指在他的掌心里画了个圈，干燥的手指在敏感的手心滑动着让他的半边身子都随着那个圈发起痒来。他在离开前瞥了对方一眼。Erik端着水杯微笑看着他。他匀速走向溪边，暗自希望自己的背影看起来棒极了。  
从各种意义上，昨晚都太疯狂了——他们两个窝在自己的帐篷里互诉衷肠，还有那些频繁又激烈的亲吻和爱抚。他现在还可以闻到Erik皮肤上淡淡的烟草味，以及事后充斥在帐篷内的情色味道。真不敢相信我居然真的得到了Erik！昨晚的一切美好的像是一场伟大又刺激的春梦，天亮梦醒而Erik依旧在对他微笑。幸福是如此强烈，让他觉得现在只要轻轻一跳就能飞向太空。他蹲在溪边洗漱，清凉的溪水拍打在脸上像是甘甜的灵魂滋养剂。他看着晃动的水面感叹，我一定笑的像个白痴，但谁都不可能有我现在幸福。给我一座城堡一个王位我都不换。  
“Charles，再不来你的早饭要被Raven吃掉了。”Erik隔着树朝他喊道。  
然后是呼痛声和笑声，Raven似乎拿什么东西攻击了Erik。他小跑着赶回去，看到Erik捂着胳膊坐在折叠椅上对他做鬼脸，“你妹妹是个疯子。”  
Raven晃着手里的开罐器，后者在阳关下泛着锋利的金属色泽。“抱歉，我总要给它找个新用途，既然它不能用来开罐头。”   
Charles跑到Erik身边，有些严厉地说：“Raven，你会把他弄伤的。”他仔细观察着胳膊上泛红的地方，过了几秒才注意到Raven疑惑又惊讶的眼神，他松开握着Erik胳膊的手，尽量让自己的语气听起来正派可信：“我们不能让免费司机少一条胳膊开车，那太不安全了。”  
Erik抗议道：“我就只是免费司机么？”  
“是的，既然爸爸说你不是他的男朋友。”Raven翻了个白眼。  
有那么一小会儿，Charles和Erik像是被捉奸在床，楞充着一句话也说不出来，只能在Raven看不见的地方飞快交流眼神。这种突兀的沉默似乎符合了Raven想要的戏剧性，她耸肩把开罐器丢进了工具箱里。“没什么啦，昨晚和爸爸闲聊说到的。他说你们俩只是朋友，亏我和Charles还以为你可以成为我们的继父的。哦……”Raven神秘兮兮地看了Charles一眼，意有所指地说：“这样某人就没必要为自己的酒后行为担心了，啊哈？”  
Charles咂着嘴说他要开始吃早饭了，Raven在他身后发出奇怪的啧啧声。这时一旁传来树叶摩擦的簌簌声，Mr. Xavier从森林里走出来。  
“散步去了？”Erik问道。  
Mr. Xavier点头，“那里面和外面完全不一样。”  
“怎么不一样？”Raven好奇地问，“你看到蛇了么？”  
Mr. Xavier对女儿露出笑容，开始整理散在地上的各类物品。“是比蛇更吓人的东西。任何事物的另一面，阴和阳。”  
Raven费解地瞪着他，他只好继续开口：“从外面看树林，茂密又生机勃勃。可当你深入它到一定距离时，树和树的距离会变得越来越窄，树叶相互挤压着遮挡外面的阳光，光线越来越昏暗。因为缺少阳光，朝阴的树干颜色发深并且萎缩、光秃，就像是寂静的死亡谷。”  
Raven一脸不敢相信的表情，她的手放在工具箱两侧，似乎永远也找不到力气把它抬回车上。  
Mr. Xavier接过她手下的箱子，一边朝车里走一边说，“所以说，你看到的并不一定是真的。每一样事物都有假象，或是它故意为之好引诱你上当，或是因为你的想象而扭曲了现实。不要以为第一印象就是正确的，孩子，永远要学会观察和思考。很可能你正误会着什么人，而他正在为此受着煎熬。”他重新走到空地前，站在了Charles身边，“你应该再多吃一点，孩子。”  
Charles端着碗对他笑了笑，尽量不明显地挪向Erik，后者将椅子让给了他。他道谢但没有得到回应，逆光让Erik的表情变得神秘莫测。  
Raven突然说：“或许我要告诉Hank我不讨厌他的脚，我不能再让他难过下去了。”  
Mr. Xavier似乎对此早有准备，他温柔地鼓励Raven，并为她感到骄傲。  
Charles觉得这一切都太陌生了。或许在他离开的几年里固执沉默的父亲有了什么改变，他看着眼前温柔又沉稳的父亲觉得难以接受又莫名地感动。他因为无法适应充满生活气息的父亲而感到不满，又因为他曾幻想过的氛围实现而觉得眼睛发痒。他用力握住空了的餐碗，将它拿去冲洗。  
Erik拿着装满溪水的塑料瓶朝碗里倒水，Charles顺着水流清洗着碗沿。  
“你觉得怎么样？”Erik问。  
Charles手上的动作顿了一下，“你知道我怎么想的，Erik。”他抬起头，看到Erik认真地看着他。他的眼神深刻又柔和，“我喜欢你，Charles。虽然我并不了解全部的你，但我知道我喜欢你。”他握住了Charles的手，保持着两人的眼神接触，“虽然你还不了解我的全部，但我会告诉你所有的事情。关于我的经历，我的家人还有其他的一切，我都会告诉你。”  
在对方执着又温情的注视和表白下，Charles紧张的情绪得到了舒缓，一股轻柔的暖流从心头涌向四肢百骸，他回握住对方的手轻轻摇了摇，“我也喜欢你，Erik。我想我们俩哪天可以坐下来好好聊一聊彼此。你的故事一定比我丰富又有趣的多。”  
Erik低头亲吻他的手指，Charles在无尽的柔情中眯起眼睛。

 

他们互诉衷肠的那一天被随后到来的啤酒节打乱了。Erik的酒吧几乎24小时挤满热情疯狂的客人，作为店主他的休息时间几乎全部牺牲在了沟通货源和在店内帮忙上。通常在这种时候，Charles会选择和Raven呆在家里玩拼字游戏、电动游戏以及任何可以打发时间的东西——这样既能躲开疯狂的啤酒人群，又能保证Raven够不到哪怕一杯啤酒。但考虑到他的恋人正处在啤酒风暴的正中心，他身为兄长的忧患意识仅在一回合内便被荷尔蒙击溃。于是此刻，他正窝在酒吧的吧台后面，看着Erik再一次为客人斟满一大杯吉尼斯黑啤。  
“差点忘了这些人在啤酒催化下会变得多疯狂，上次有人把一辆斯玛特推进了河里，就为了好玩。”  
“那不算什么不可能完成的事，不值得一声‘哇哦’。”Erik擦拭着流理台，短袖外裸露的手臂上突起的青筋像一条蜿蜒扭曲的蛇。“我真的要考虑招人帮忙了，我没想到啤酒节会持续这么多天。”他为难地看着店内挤成一团的人们，这些来自本镇和附近城市的人戴着印有本地标志和吉祥物图案的徽章以及夸张的羽毛帽子，甚至有人穿着闪亮的塑制衣服打扮成了吉祥物——一只色彩鲜艳的鹦鹉。  
Charles忍俊不禁，“如果有足够的啤酒，他们可以把这个节日再延长12个月。”  
Erik叹了口气，“我是个卖酒的，我可没立场抱怨那个。”  
躲在吧台后的Charles笑了，Erik低头在他脸上啄了一吻，“看看你，闲的快要飘起来了。这太不公平了。”他佯装恼怒。  
“是你不允许我帮忙的。”他笑着提醒对方。  
Erik的手在他脸上滑动，沿着下巴滑向温暖的脖颈在他温热的皮肤上磨蹭着。他的脸离他很近，眼神带着些狂热和霸道，他沉吟着，“我改主意了，或许你能在别的地方帮我些忙。”  
Charles眯着眼感受着对方身上疲惫又性感的气息，“比如？”  
“在某个有床的地方，”年长的男人低声说着，将唇靠近年少的。他们之间只剩下一张纸的距离，两人灼热的呼吸纠缠洒在彼此的脸上。  
玻璃杯砸在大理石吧台上的响声打断了他们即将开始的热吻。Erik迅速直起身，对砸杯抗议的Angel说：“再一次，只要再来那么一次，我发誓你们再也不会有免费啤酒了！我发誓！”  
酒精让Angel变成了诱人的棕红色，她推了推头上夸张的巫婆礼帽，哈哈笑着：“抱歉又打扰你们了，但你们俩个总是黏兮兮的，实在找不到不打扰你们的时候。”她困扰地揉起鼻子，没有注意到Erik愈加阴沉的脸色，又突然兴奋地喊着：“嘿兄弟我想再来杯啤酒！再给我倒一杯吧，帅哥。”  
Charles推测道：“我觉得她已经想不起你的名字了。”  
Erik用力扭开扎啤桶的开关为她打酒，无力地抱怨道：“如果她还能记得啤酒是喝进肚子而不是泼在身上的，我就谢天谢地了。上帝啊我恨啤酒节！”  
Charles从身后抱住他，安慰性地哄劝道：“嘿，看在钞票的份上，你应该爱上它。”他的手在对方结实平坦的腹部滑动，布料下紧实的肌肉愉悦了他的身心，满意的哼哼声在脑海里回荡着。这些都是我的，我一个人的。  
“它是我们的第三者，还是甩都甩不掉的那种。”Erik将扎啤杯重重放在Angel面前，后者满足地抱住杯子啜了一口，嘟囔着感谢的话愉快地扭回人群。他伸手按住了从他腹部慢慢滑下去的手，被捉住的人笑地像偷腥的猫。  
现在距离露营已经过去了一个多星期，显然Charles身边的朋友已经知道并接受了他的新恋情。其实从一开始，他和Erik就没有打算将恋情保密，但或许因为两人之间的暧昧互动实在太明显太频繁，以至于大家都对此习以为常并觉得打他们两个的赌丝毫没有挑战。于是，被忽视的两人也就顺其自然，并没有特意向谁宣布过这个消息。  
第一个发现他们的恋情的人是Moira。她在无数杯啤酒的刺激下无视了酒吧男厕所前的标识（一条拳击短裤，女厕所是性感的比基尼套装），豪迈地撞开门并对着盥洗台前纠缠着的两人大叫：“拜托滚去男厕所胡搞！我要向店主告发你们……”她打了个酒嗝，“你们这种毫不负责地刺激单身青年跳楼的……行为。”她顺手将啤酒瓶扔在了地上。  
Erik把Charles搂在怀里，对着盥洗台前镜子里醉酒的女人说：“这就是男厕所，Moira，女厕所在——”  
“哦，Erik！！”她的认知从‘女厕所有两个男人在鬼混’变成了‘Erik在女厕所和别人鬼混’。她大张着眼睛和嘴巴，双腿微蹲，双手在空中挥舞呈现半感叹半祈祷状。“哦哦，我太傻了，你没有伴侣并不代表你不是Gay！我早该想到的，我要出去告诉Raven——”  
Charles把脑袋从Erik的腋下挤了出来，头发乱糟糟地对着Moira说：“Raven什么时候来的？她喝酒了吗？她醉了么！”  
Moira张着嘴发不出声音，一脸“神圣的上帝啊，Erik胳膊下面那张脸是Charles么”的表情。  
“你还好么，Moira？”Charles在Erik怀里担忧地问。  
那一刻Moira脑内只剩下用红色黑体初号字写着的“Erik和Charles在女厕所里旁若无人地亲热！！！”  
槽点太多，她快要分不出哪一个才是首要重点，但这丝毫不影响这条消息的传播速度。  
座位里，Charles抢在Raven开口前说：“首先！我没有在女厕所和任何人亲热。”  
Angel靠在Raven身旁咯咯笑个不停，“你真的觉得重点是女厕所吗？”  
Charles飞快地嘟囔着：“是男厕所，我才不是那个钻进异性厕所的变态。”  
“嘿！即使有了男友也不应该忘记闺蜜！”Moira喊着并将杯里的冰块丢在了他身上，Erik立刻抗议起来，“冷静一点，你们！”Charles在抗议声中夺走了Moira的酒杯，这瞬间引发了一场扎啤争夺战，啤酒沫从满满的酒杯中溢出来，每个人的手都湿漉漉地，Charles被挤出来的番茄酱弄花了脸，Angel的头发被溅上了啤酒，坐在中间的Raven裙子遭了殃。Erik向后仰在靠背上觉得心力交瘁，Alex在女孩们愈发刺耳的喊声中尽量不明显地朝另一侧挪了挪。  
五分钟后，最后一杯没有遭殃的扎啤被Raven捧在手里，并满足地发现Charles因为费力吞咽“Raven酒精对你没有任何好处”之类的话而满脸痛苦。她舒服地长叹口气，“好吧，我就知道Erik一定要拐走一个Xavier。从继父变成哥夫也没有太大差别。”  
“我从来没想当你的继父。”Erik纠正道。  
“所以Erik一直住在你们家么？”Alex问，带着难掩的好奇和疑惑，同时给每个人分发大量的餐巾纸好清理下被啤酒、薯条和酱料扫荡过的现场。  
“是的。”Raven迅速回答，“现在看来，他确实每天都睡在Charles的床上，没准他们之间的感情就是从他躺在他床上的那刻开始的。”  
Charles张开嘴却发现自己没什么能反驳的，于是不甘心地合上嘴巴，拿起餐巾纸擦去脸上的污渍。Erik在旁边帮他整理着衣服。  
“天啊，躺在他从小睡到大的床上，并在见到对方的第一时刻一见钟情立刻搞在一起。这简直太浪漫了。”Angel梦幻地说，啤酒从她的一绺黑发上滴落。  
Alex贼笑，“你对浪漫的定义一直那么重口味。”  
Angel试图隔着Raven和Moira给他一拳头，但被Moira不耐烦地捉住。她握着Angel的胳膊，盯着对面两人的双眼像盯着猎物一样放着光。伴随着Alex的笑声，她问：“谁先告的白？”  
“我。”他们两个人同时答道，并对着对方笑起来（Charles非常愉悦，Erik有一点点幸福的无奈）。好吧，Charles愉悦地想，或许我们俩算是同时告白的。  
“哦！第一个吻！地点！”   
Charles心虚地瞥了一眼Raven，发现她正犀利地看着自己并在捕捉到自己的眼神后，气势汹汹地“啊哈”一声。  
“我就知道！我就知道！一定是在露营的时候，你们两个消失了那么久！”Raven说。  
“酒吧后门。”Erik突然说道，然后镇定地看着对面的人们不再解释。八卦群众得不到满足纷纷向Charles投去充满渴望的鼓励眼神。  
“什么酒吧后门？”Charles舔着嘴角，奇怪地问。  
Erik摇头，无奈地撇嘴角，“就知道你会把它忘了。你们第一次来我酒吧的那天，深夜，你一个人，醉的一塌糊涂，在酒吧后巷。”  
Charles慢慢睁大了眼睛，“哦——哦，我记得。我差点跌倒，你扶住了我，然后……”然后他就忘记了。他努力地猜测着接下来的事，“然后我礼貌地道了谢？”  
Angel发出嗤笑声，“酒鬼Charles才没有那么多礼貌，他摸了你的屁股吗？”  
“或者他直接扑倒了你？”Moira兴奋地尖叫，即使在吵闹的酒吧里也让人侧目，Alex对朝他们皱眉的人们粗鲁地竖起中指。  
Erik笑着翻了个白眼，“是，是，尽情发挥你们的想象力吧。细节恕不奉送。”  
他们发出扫兴的嘟囔声，就连Charles也跟着不满意起来。原来他们早在相识的第一天就发生了什么，天啊，如果那天晚上有什么火辣的回忆而他却忘记了，他会懊悔一辈子的。  
Erik对对面年轻人的哀求毫无反应，他凑到Charles耳边吹气：“我不会告诉任何人，但不包括那个吻过我之后立刻吐得一塌糊涂的小混蛋。”  
Charles眯着眼睛咬紧下唇，兴奋又懊悔地噢了一声，他轻声问：“我吐了你一身么？”  
“我把那件衣服珍藏起来挂在了墙上，或许晚上我可以带你去欣赏一下？”Erik咧嘴，开起了不负责任的玩笑。Charles忍不住亲了他一下，这让对方得意地搭上他的肩膀。  
众人向这对热恋中的情侣送上鄙视的眼光，表达着单身男女对热恋情侣的羡慕嫉妒恨。两人十分坦然地接受了目光洗礼，舒服地靠在一起像一对完美契合的齿轮。  
“哦，我以后要天天面对这个了！一天24小时，一对紧紧黏在对方身上的情侣！”Raven呻吟道。  
“不，实际上我准备搬回我的公寓去了。”Erik宣布，“我想今天以后，我公寓的麻烦事就解决了。到时你可以来我那儿住两天，如果你想的话。”说到最后，他转头对Charles邀请道。  
“当然，我超级想去。”Charles诱人的蓝眼睛里泛着快乐和期待的光茫。  
就在Erik想再说些什么的时候，一个攥着大额钞票的人站在酒吧里大喊着：“Erik Lehnsherr！有人在门外找你！Erik Lehnsherr！”  
酒吧里的人被逗乐了，Erik疑惑地起身，站在座位旁朝店外望。Charles看着他年长的恋人站在那儿左右扫视了几次，之后便盯牢一点不动，接着他脸上轻松快乐的神情变成了惊讶、警惕和一丝愤怒。Charles从未见过这样的Erik，他不由得紧张起来，想要开口询问。就在这是，Erik回过头对他说：“你们继续玩，我很快就回来。”  
说完，他就大步朝大门走去。Charles探出头向外看去，店外刺目的阳光下，Erik和一个瘦削的深色头发的男人说着话。  
“嘿，Charles。那个人是谁？”  
“我不知道。”他回答，和其他人一起朝外看着。  
“他手里是拿了个可笑的头盔吗？”  
“天啊，这可怜的家伙是从哪买的？”  
“谁知道，但这搞笑死了。真想去给他拍张照。”  
“我可以和他来张合照，会显得我很漂亮。”  
因为距离和玻璃，他看不清他们的表情。不知道Erik发生了什么让他觉得焦躁。他清楚这是因为恋爱而产生的过度占有欲，但清楚并不意味着他能摆脱想要掌握Erik一切的渴望。本能渴望地提醒着他用能力去得到他想知道的，但他用深呼吸平复着那种渴望。他们已经说好了会谈一谈他们各自的过去，他可以等Erik慢慢告诉他，而不是未经允许地在他人大脑里四处翻腾。  
他们的对话很快就结束了，陌生的男人朝店里望了一眼似乎想要进去坐坐，但Erik摇头拒绝了他。男人很快离开，Erik掏出手机从另一个方向走出了他们的视线。  
众人重新坐回座位，看着各自眼前堆着的餐纸尸体和狼藉的杯盘以及彼此狼狈的模样。  
“我们是不是玩的太疯了？”Angel轻声问。  
“没事的，Erik不会介意的。他的脾气简直好到爆。”Raven替Charles回答，并开始列举她怎样欺负过Erik而他都是怎样包容她的。Charles听着那些或大或小的恶作剧，想起Erik是真的比他们年长十岁，那不是简单的阿拉伯数字，而是一个又一个他没经历过的或甜蜜或阴暗的故事。那让他成为了一个更加稳重温柔的男人，一个让Charles痴迷的男人，一个他现在还不能完全了解的男人。  
Charles跟着Raven的话笑着，努力让呼吸不要那么沉重。


	6. Chapter 6

如今，距离Moira撞破两人恋情那天已经又过了一个多星期，让整个小镇陷入疯狂的啤酒节也终于到了尾声。老板们不会再为了一场啤酒浴而宣布放假，酒吧里也不会24小时挤满年轻人。所以，当那天那个陌生人走进来时，Charles立刻就发现了他。  
男人大步朝吧台走来，随意地环视四周，仿佛这是他的地盘。他问：“Lehnsherr在哪？”  
“他不在店里。”Charles停下了手中的活儿看着他。  
“哈。”男人点头坐在吧台椅上，挑剔地看了看周围，说：“这儿应该再雇一两个伙计，如果他还想长住下去的话。”他带着自负的笑容打量着Charles，“我没猜错的话，你就是那个会读心的男孩吧？”  
Charles把酒杯推到男人面前，吃惊地看了他一眼。  
“不要害怕，这是Lehnsherr告诉我的。他说你是他‘最爱的小甜心’。”  
“他才不会那么说。”  
男人低声笑了起来，像是猛兽被搔了痒，声音里带着过分的惬意，“是，这当然不是他的原话。Erik是个善于掩饰内心的男人，他聪明地让你害怕不是么？前一刻还对你彬彬有礼，下一刻就把你吃干抹净，而且他总有办法让你觉得是你自己想这样——不断地诱惑你直到你亲手把自己送上。”男人在Charles越来越警惕的目光中尝了口酒，“还没有自我介绍，我是Sebastian Shaw，Erik的朋友。”他朝对方伸出了手。  
“抱歉，我不觉得正常人会这样形容自己的朋友。”Charles无视对方示好的动作，警惕地看着他。  
“嘿，聪明人。”他顺势倚在吧台上，倾身凑近他，“你知道朋友分多少种么？有让你肃然起敬的，有带给你慰藉的，也有让你欲火焚身的，可别忘了还有相互利用的，时刻牢记对方弱点好伺机报复的，以及授人以柄不得不和平共处的。”他脸上的愤怒和不甘过于明显，让消瘦的脸庞变得病态。  
骗子。这是Charles脑中冒出的第一句话。他不知道这人是谁，也不知道他和Erik的关系究竟怎样——这一个多星期他们独处的时间少之又少，除去啤酒节的忙碌不算，Erik不时的外出也削减了两人的甜蜜时光。他从未向Charles提过Shaw，之前许诺的公寓行也被无限期拖延。Charles对此十分困扰，但他记得无意说到这些时Erik难以掩饰的烦躁，那些负面情绪像是一堵墙把挤到嘴边的问题统统挡了回去。他不打算逼他的恋人说些不愿意说或者还没准备好说的事情，但他或许可以自己搞清楚Shaw的来历——在不过分侵犯Erik隐私的情况下？  
“所以你不喜欢Erik？”Charles保持着眼神接触，尽量不经意地抚摸过太阳穴。思维飞速地探进眼前人的脑内，里面复杂的思绪像漩涡一样席卷着他，每一缕思维都带着冰凉的气息，充满狂妄和强势。他深吸一口气，为Shaw续上第二杯酒，“他是我见过的最绅士的人，只有疯子才会觉得他不可靠。”  
“他从我身边抢走了我的妻子，并要挟我听从他的吩咐，为他做事。”瘦高的男人深吸口气，坚定地说：“Emma，我最爱的人。为了她我可以与全世界为敌，就算是Erik Lehnsherr也无所谓。”  
Charles用大笑掩饰内心的气愤，“你说的他像个恶魔！看在上帝的份上，他只是个普通的酒吧老板。而且，Emma是他姐姐，另一个心电感应者。”  
“姐姐？他是这么说的？这个无耻的——”  
“嘿！仔细点说话！”Charles拔高了声音。  
“你根本就不知道Lehnsherr是什么样的人，”Shaw激动地看着他，脸部扭曲着，“他召集变种人为他卖命，用能力做尽坏事，抢劫、绑架、偷窃、谋杀，他就是从地狱里走出来的魔鬼！”  
Charles张大嘴说不出话来，“你一定是疯了。”他轻声说，“你一定是疯了，只有疯子才会觉得那样一个男人是魔鬼。”  
“而你一定是中了爱情的毒，无知又可怜的孩子！”Shaw说，“只有荷尔蒙冲动才会让你忽视细节，忘记怀疑，只想着怎么样才能从他身上得到自己想要的。”  
Charles把酒瓶用力放在吧台上，“够了，先生。我不管你是从哪里逃出来的，我也不管你来这里之前磕了什么药，闭上你的嘴！离开这里！在我报警之前，消失！”  
男人的胸膛还因为激动剧烈起伏着，他换了几口气，终于稳定下来，“真遗憾，”他尽量得体地将一张名片放在了Charles面前，优雅地说：“我本以为我们可以好好聊聊，那些你不知道的有关Lehnsherr的事情。”  
被扔在眼前的名片仿佛是一只崭新的盔甲护手，带着哐啷啷的巨响躺在Charles面前，让他忍不住想给对方一拳。他强忍着愤怒听男人和自己道别，看着他慢吞吞走出酒吧，瘦高的身影转过街口不见。  
他喘着粗气将手里的抹布扔在桌子上，用力捋着头发，并开始后悔方才的克制。如果他能好好教训一下那个邪恶的疯子，现在他的内脏也不会因为愤怒而胀痛。他掏出手机拨通了Erik的电话。  
“嗨，Charles。”  
“嘿，你在哪？”他问。  
“在供货商这儿，看他们的新产品展示。我快无聊死了。”他轻松的语气像温水般缓解着Charles的愤怒。  
“刚才有一个叫做Shaw的男人来找你。”  
“……Shaw？”  
“是的。”  
“他到店里来了？他说了什么吗？”  
“并没有，他发现你不在，喝了点东西就离开了。”  
“好吧。我会再联系他的。”  
Charles下了决心，尽量随意地问：“他是你的朋友？”  
“天啊，不。他是我最不想见到的几个人之一。如果可以，我希望永远不用和他打交道。”即使隔着电话，Erik苦闷的情绪依旧清楚地传过来。  
Charles笑了，“好吧。我们总得和自己不愿意看到的人相处，这都是没办法的事情不是么。”  
“如果我一直和喜欢的人黏在一起，或许就能躲开讨厌的人了，”Erik似乎走到了一个更安静的地方，“我好想现在就在你身边。你不知道我多想你。”  
Charles飞快看了眼四周，希望没有人注意到他过分夸张的笑容，“你刚刚离开不到一个小时。”  
“对我来说比一个世纪还漫长，我希望我可以带你来这。”  
“如果你再雇个人帮忙，我就可以和你一起去尝新酒了。”  
“那你究竟是喜欢和我一起出来，还是为了尝酒才勉强和我出来啊？”Erik不依不饶地问。  
Charles翻了个白眼，“那要等你邀请我的时候才知道，你要知道有时候酒的魅力挺大的。”  
Erik的笑声传过来，开始感叹酒精是他的情敌之类的胡话，Charles趁机向他抱怨当酒保会接到无数客人的调情和电话号码，这让Erik宣称他的情敌从非实体的酒精扩大到了所有种类的生物，并扬言要让全世界知道究竟谁才能有资格约Charles Xavier。Charles笑的太过开心，直到送货员走进店内不耐烦地敲起吧台，他才注意到对方。  
“抱歉，我没有看到你。”Charles挂掉了电话，为他打开了后门好把成箱的货物搬进储物室。  
“我知道，”理货员是个年轻的带着蓝色帽子的男孩，“你笑的快要钻进吧台下面了。”  
“好吧，那是因为我听到很好笑的事情。”Charles说，依旧笑的合不拢嘴。  
“什么事情？”  
Charles耸肩，歪头胡说：“我威胁店主，说如果他再不从你们那儿滚回来给我放假，我就烧了他的店。”  
帽子男把箱子摆好，疑惑地看着他，“奇怪，你老板不在我们那儿。”  
Charles笑着皱眉，“什么？不可能，他说他在看你们的新品展示会。”  
“哇哦，新品展示会是下个月，老兄。”帽子男从口袋里掏出金黄色的小册子丢给Charles，“会有来自法国波尔多产区的美乐干红，口感柔和，带一瓶回去给喜欢的辣妹，她会兴奋地让你上全垒！”  
Charles接住了展示册，“Erik真的不在你们那儿？”  
“谁是Erik？”帽子男将汽车的侧门关上，“没有人在我们那，没准你老板跑出去约会了。你应该趁机好好放松一下，喝上两杯酒或者藏点钱之类的。”他贼笑着捶了捶Charles的肩膀，然后跳上车离开了。  
Charles站在原地看着车走远，方才充盈全身的轻松感被沉重的疑惑取代。Shaw刺耳的话回响在脑海里——忽视细节，忘记怀疑，只想着怎么样才能从他身上得到自己想要的，无知又可怜——Charles杵在午后烈日下驱赶着尖锐的声音，直到店里的客人开始嚎叫着要求新的服务。  
他僵硬地走回店里，决定不要为一个疯子的话费神担忧。我可以直接问他去了哪里，和他单独聊一聊。这样什么都可以解决。可下一秒，他又想到，如果他不在这儿替Erik帮忙，他或许已经回到大学实验室开始准备新实验了，那对他之后的考试十分重要。可他现在看着闻着都像个该死的酒保，而让他变成这样的男人正对他撒着谎。  
等到Erik回来，究竟是揍他一拳还是问他一句话，无论哪一个选项都充满诱惑，这成了Charles当天下午最大的困扰。直到Erik在晚上6点出现在店门口，带着一捧巨大的玫瑰花和一脸过分灿烂的笑容。

 

浴室里淋浴喷头响着，透过帘布可以看见两个赤裸的男人纠缠在一起，低喘和笑声间或传出。  
Charles过分得意地笑着，用力把Erik推到瓷砖墙上，水珠从前额散发上落到对方宽阔的胸膛上。  
“不要太过分，Charles。”Erik咧嘴象征性地反抗几下，他的手稳稳扶在恋人腰间，以防年轻的爱人因为湿滑的地面摔倒。  
Charles从大笑中挤出几个嘘声，“不要破坏气氛。”他用身体把人压在墙上，湿润赤裸的皮肤紧贴在一起，半勃的下身抵在对方腿根处。他望着对方的眼睛，握住腰间的手把它们背到恋人身后。他的声音因为接下来的事情变得沙哑，“我在努力呢，你没看到么？”  
“那个大声笑的人可不是我。”Erik回答，在被Charles愉悦地瞪了一眼后，终于收起笑容，任对方把他的手绑在水管上。  
Charles的身体靠在Erik左侧，对方紧实平坦的腹肌紧贴着他，虽然不是第一次见到对方的身体，可每一次做爱都让他激动不已。他用最快的速度把他的手绑好，在确认松紧程度不会弄痛对方后他转回身，发现Erik一直紧盯着自己。要将他拆吞入腹的热烈眼神。  
Charles猛咽了口口水，希望自己不要因为一个眼神就射出来。  
“到我这来。”Erik声音低的仿佛直接来自从胸腔震颤。  
他不自觉凑向恋人低下的头，立刻被拉进一个热烈的吻。双唇刚一触碰便有呻吟声溢出来，他来不及分辨那是谁发出的，因为对方灵活有力的舌头正紧缠着他的，以缓慢有力的方式舔过他口腔的每一个地方。  
水管被拽地吱嘎响着，Erik前倾着身子试图让两个人靠的更近。Charles的手沿着他胸膛向下，在腹股沟处停了下来，低喘着结束了这个吻。  
“你得听我的，按我说的来，”Charles抚弄着对方的身体，“然后我会给你想要的。”  
Erik低下头亲吻对方耳侧，却被人躲开。  
躲开的人缓慢地跪在他身前，双手扶在对方跨间，眼前的男性象征因为感受到的炙热呼吸而跳动着，他抬起头给对方一个挑衅又诱惑的微笑，“你所有的一切都是我的，亲爱的。”说完，他满意地吻了上去。  
Erik咬紧了牙才将呻吟声吞回去。  
Charles热情地吞吐着恋人的炙热，满意对方随着加快的动作而越发疯狂的眼神和绷紧的两颊肌肉。Erik张着嘴，无意识地眯起眼睛，随着高潮逐渐接近而散发出野蛮又脆弱的气息——这一切都让Charles着迷，让他未经触碰的身体兴奋的发红，让他挺立着的阴茎肿胀发疼。或许我可以在他面前自慰？用他的精液包裹住我自己，让他看着我高潮却不让他碰我——因为我不允许，而他必须听从我的指令。  
Erik用力耸着胯部，让自己更深的进入对方。Charles感觉嘴里变得更加滑腻，对方前液浓厚的味道仿佛点燃了体内什么东西，他变得迫切又急躁。他皱眉喘息着，随着对方的动作移动着头部。  
“哦，操——Charles……”  
他抬头看向恋人，用眼神做着邀请。来吧，都给我。  
“铃！铃——”刺耳的门铃声透过门板和水声传了进来。  
Erik的眼神变得疯狂又危险，让Charles颤栗不已。眼下这功夫，没人会去在意是谁按响家里的门铃，实际上Charles的脑子里除了破碎的呻吟什么都没有。  
门外有钥匙开锁的声音，然后是Raven的嘟囔声，“Charles一定又跑去酒吧了，热恋中的小鸟们。”她的声音听起来不算友好。  
然后是一个男孩的声音，“你们的浴室有水声。”  
Charles发出满足的低吟声（门外的声音立刻停住了，就像有人捏住了他们的喉咙），把Erik略微疲软的阴茎含在嘴里，依恋地吸吮着，像是猫咪在清理自己的身体。  
有力地敲门声响了起来，“我的天啊，Charles！别告诉我你们两个人都在里面！”  
Erik靠着墙壁，让Charles把自己松开。Charles在解绳子的时候仍转头向对方索吻，这让松绑的功夫变得过分的长。当他在Raven的吼叫声中离开Erik把解下的绳子塞进盥洗台下的柜子时，部分理智终于回笼，他开始感觉到尴尬。  
门外的男孩（Hank，Charles十分确定）说道：“Raven，你应该给他们点隐私。”  
“隐私？”Raven震惊地问，“他们就差公开性爱录像了。我短期内，不，我永远也不想进这个浴室了！我说真的！”  
当Charles和Erik穿着合适的衣服走出浴室时，带着眼镜的高个子男孩Hank McCoy正端着两杯茶向Raven房间走去，他们三人遭遇了几秒钟的尴尬，最后在Charles过于热情的招呼声中逃回各自房间。  
一回到房间，叠在门板上的两人立刻痴笑起来。  
“这就是你说的‘今晚家里只有我们’。”Erik说。  
“天啊你知道的，变化总比计划快。应该庆幸那是Raven而不是父亲。”Charles靠在门板上笑着。  
“你父亲去哪了？”   
“他答应出席一个商业聚会，在城郊的俱乐部。按照惯例，所有人都会在那儿留宿。”Charles的手沿着衣摆探入，抚摸着对方的腰腹，“所以，这一整晚都是我们的。”  
“求之不得。”他弯下腰用力把人抱了起来，“有人要为他之前的行为付出点代价了。”  
Charles被丢进柔软的床铺里。弹簧床垫震颤着，让他有种漂浮在海面上的错觉，而随后扑上来的人让漂浮感更加强烈，他几乎产生了晕眩感。  
Erik用力箍住了他的腰，几乎把他半提了起来，他弯下腰用胯部压着他，在他耳边危险地说：“我允许你选个最喜欢的姿势。五秒钟时间。”  
头部充血使得脸开始发烫，他舔着嘴唇想让它们看起来比实际上更红肿。年轻人腰部用力让两个人翻了个个儿（因为动作太大差点翻下床，Erik及时抓住了他），笑着并把身体挪动到正确的地方，感受着身下半硬的触感，他喘息着，“骑着你到高潮，这是我今晚最喜欢的。”  
Erik脸上的表情接近于凶狠，他哑着嗓子：“你今晚比平常热情太多了。”  
“我平常很冷淡吗？”他拉起对方的衣服，“你在这种时候说我表现不够好？”  
“那不是批评，傻瓜。”他笑着解开Charles的裤子，灵活的手指抚弄着他敏感的身体，看着他的眼神却温暖又柔软，“你总是有办法给我惊喜，我简直离不开你了。”  
有那么一瞬间，Charles以为他会向他表白，但Erik只是专心地把彼此的衣服剥尽，以一种奇怪的认真专注地吮吻着他。轻松还是失望？他分不出哪一种情绪更多一点，于是他放任自己沉醉在肉体抚弄中，“那就跟在我身边，让我满足你。”  
他们激烈地交换着吻，用力压抑着喘息，把每一声尖叫送进对方的唇舌里。破碎的喘息和鼻尖逸出的脆弱呻吟像蚕丝般包裹着他们，无意识的爱语充斥着他们的耳朵。或许有人说了爱，或许没有，过于强烈的高潮让他们沉浸在那片白色光芒中，彻底失去了辨别能力。  
当凌晨电话响起的时候，是Charles先醒了过来，他在Erik怀里挪动着，试图用对方的胸膛和胳膊阻挡铃声的侵扰。Erik无意识地拉起被单盖在恋人身上，试图再次沉睡，“嘘……休息，别吵。”  
两秒钟后，Charles把盖过头顶的被单扯下来，意识到刺耳的音乐声是Erik的手机。他嘟囔着催促对方接电话，闭着眼睛感觉到Erik抽走了他的胳膊，然后是赤脚踩地板的声音。  
他听见Erik用沙哑的声音说着“你好……现在很晚了，我在休息。”  
他困倦的大脑赞同着。是的我们在休息！停止骚扰我们，让Erik回到我身边来！   
Charles不满足地裹紧被单，寻找着更隐蔽的地方来躲避说话声。他在几秒后睡了过去，因此错过了Erik之后的话：“你说什么，Brian*？把地址发给我，我现在就过去！”  
如果他听到了这句话，或许在第二天面对Erik失踪和父亲的愤怒时会少些怀疑和恐惧。但他只是在Erik为他塞好枕头时舒服地蹭着枕巾，因为紧闭双眼而未发现对方穿好的衣服和手里的车钥匙。


	7. Chapter 7

Erik离开的莫名其妙。Charles第五十次这样想到。没有留言，没有短信，甚至连行李都丢在他的房间里。这绝不是Moira说的‘欠扁的分手’，它看起来更像是Erik遇到了麻烦。  
他或许失踪了。Charles第五十一次这样想到。有人半夜从他的床上把Erik绑架了。好吧，这太丧心病狂了。  
Moira在沙发的另一头高喊着：“有谁想和我一起去砸了Erik的酒吧？”  
Alex从她手里捏走空啤酒罐，又递上新的一罐，“没人想去砸酒吧，而且那已经三天没开门了，你忘了吗？”  
Raven在Moira的吼声中递给他一片匹萨，“你还不肯回家吗？父亲已经没有那么生气了。”  
“啊哈，他终于原谅我‘未经思考的行为’了？我终于不用拎着千字悔过书去祈求他的宽恕了？真仁慈啊。”他说着并对着Moira点头，努力挤出点感激的表情。  
“嘿，你知道我不是那个意思。”Raven焦躁地说，自从那天早上Mr. Xavier把有关Erik的资料甩在桌上并警告Charles不要再和他接触后，两父子之间的关系就降到了冰点。Charles在争吵之后愤怒地离家出走（住进了Hank家。Hank的父母在外地家中只有Hank一人），并在接下来的三天里对每个劝他回家的人恶言恶语。  
“我不会回去听他对我说教的，我是也一直是这个样子，如果他现在才发现我从头到脚都让他忍无可忍。”Charles停了一下，“我无所谓。Erik不可能无缘无故离开，就算他名下真有个恐怖的变种人训练营，那他至少要把我带到那里才对。”  
“别那么说！你想让我担心死吗？就像我之前说的，你们才认识一个多月，你不了解他是什么样的人，也不知道他是否危险——”  
“我是在家里认识他的！”Charles打断她，“如果他危险，那认识他不是我的错。是他把Erik带回家里的，是他让我认识他的。如果有谁在辨别好坏上有问题，那个人是他不是我。”  
他记得Erik握着他的手认真地说要和他谈一谈，他是真的想和我说些什么，他从没想过欺骗我。“就算他是个利用变种人做坏事的家伙，他至少让你接受了你自己。他确实帮助了我们。”  
“可谁又知道那是怎么回事呢！”Raven激动地从沙发上站起来，“他出现，耐心地安慰我，让我可以重新接受自己。他和你谈恋爱，让你变得像个幸福的白痴。然后突然，一大摞资料砸过来，他是个无恶不作的混蛋，他想把我们骗走为他的变种人联盟做坏事。”她的脸因为激动而发红，眼睛亮的吓人，“我想证明他是个好人，我希望他能解释下这些事情。可他就那么不见了！他妈的就那么消失了！”  
客厅立刻安静下来，Alex靠在餐桌上扭头看着他俩，Moira连嘴都忘记合上。Charles的头胀得发痛，他能听见Alex脑内的疑惑，Moira脑海里不清醒的尖叫声，还有Raven难以掩盖的悲伤和无措。他不知道该怎么办，在四天前，他是世界上最幸福的人——有可爱的妹妹，体贴的恋人，忠心的朋友，一个不那么亲密但令人尊敬的父亲。三天前，他碰到了Shaw，然后Erik消失了，他的父亲变成了恐同主义者，拿着一摞不知从哪里得到的资料要求他乖乖听话……他承认他害怕了，而且把恐惧变成怒火不断倾倒给同样伤心害怕的Raven。好吧，她或许没有他那么心碎，但这依旧是不对的。  
他把匹萨放在外卖盒上，努力打理着心情好安慰他激动的妹妹。与此同时，开锁的声音响起来。门开了，Hank抱着两个购物袋摇晃着走进来。  
“谁来帮我一把？”他的声音从牛皮纸袋后面传出来。  
Alex跳着过去接过了一个袋子，“嘿，Angel怎么没回来？”   
“Angel？她离开了么？”Hank反问道。  
“她在你出门不久就追去了，说是要帮你一起采购。”  
“我没有看到她。她没有追上来，也没有给我打电话。”Hank查看着手机提醒。  
“因为她走的太急把手机落在这了。”Moira说，手里抓着Angel深红色的手机晃了晃，“听说她这款手机有个超棒的相机。”  
Alex嘿嘿笑，“她会在Angel的手机里存满自己的酒醉自拍照的，我一会儿要拷过来保存。”  
Hank把食物放进储物柜，“我特地去了一趟酒吧街，看到Erik的酒吧开了。”  
Charles站起来，转过身盯着Hank。后者被他过于认真的眼神弄得发窘，推了推眼镜说：“如果Raven没说错的话，店名是叫做‘Magneto’？招牌上有一个夸张的紫红色M？”  
Charles还来不及肯定，Moira就走到他身边，用过于兴奋的声音说：“Angel居然和那个头盔男有合照？看，她的交友品味真该改改了。”  
Charles应付地接过手机，却在看到照片上的人时认真起来。那个瘦高的男人穿着白色的polo衫，手放在Angel的腰上，瘦削的脸上挂着虚伪的笑。  
“这是Shaw。那个诋毁Erik的男人。”Charles点开照片的详细信息，又放大照片查看细节，“这是三天前的照片，他们在……吉诺莎俱乐部，那是我父亲那晚去的地方。Shaw那天见到了我父亲，是他给了他那些资料！”  
这样一切就能说得通了！父亲是被Shaw那个混蛋骗了，Erik也不是骗子！我要去酒吧看看，或许Erik回来了！  
“他只是出现在那儿，那并不能确定他们见过面。”Hank说道。Charles瞪着他，“照片这个混蛋曾跑到我面前诋毁Erik，傲慢又欠揍。我父亲和他出现在了同一个地方，第二天他就拿着那些资料愤怒的回来。我不想说我的父亲是个没有大脑的笨蛋，但他有时候确实是，尤其在面对威胁家人安全时，他没办法辨别真假。”  
“爸爸很爱我们！”Raven大声强调着。  
“是，但他还是搞砸了所有事！”Charles更大声回答。  
“但那依旧解释不了为何Erik突然离开。”Hank过于冷静地分析着。  
“你懂什么！”Charles反击道。Raven气愤地站在两人之间，要求Charles恢复冷静。  
优雅的门铃声打断了争吵，Angel愉悦的声音模糊地说着：“伙计们，开门！看我给你们带回了什么！Moira快说你爱我！”  
客厅里的所有人迅速交换着目光，Alex把手机画面退回主屏幕，放回餐桌上。  
Moira深吸口气，“好吧，”她走向门口，愉快地说：“你究竟藏着什么东西给我们当惊喜？快点告诉我们，善良美丽的Angel！”  
在所有人都看着Moira的时候，Charles不经意地捋着头发，手指在太阳穴上停住不放。他看着那扇门，就好像他能透过门看到门后的Angel以及Angel的过去。

 

“小子，我不认识你。”吧台后面粗犷的肌肉男说，带着点不屑和野蛮，“你要么点杯什么，要么就离开，怎么样？”  
“Erik到底在哪？”Charles强迫自己耐心地再问一次。  
“我说了我不认识你，也不会回答你任何问题。如果你想知道，”男人把手盘在胸前，“你可以试试把我揍得说出来。”  
Charles深吸一口气，抬腿坐在了吧台前点了杯酒精饮料。男人在拿酒瓶之前哼了一声，仿佛在嘲笑他。  
Charles让思维缓慢渗入对方的大脑。Logan，这是他得到的第一个信息，然后是强烈的破坏欲，他试图躲开浓厚的攻击意识，找到他想要的信息。他将思维转了个弯，找到了对方储藏记忆的地方。对，告诉我Erik现在在哪。  
Logan飞快转身，朝他挥起了拳头。他以为自己会被揍上一顿，可伴随着利刃破肉的声音，三根锋利的金属刀从男人紧握的拳头上伸出，抵在自己眼前。  
“说，你他妈到底是谁？”男人警惕地问，他看着Charles仿佛他会在下一秒让整个城市爆炸。  
“告诉我Erik在哪里，我不是你的敌人。”Charles努力稳定着呼吸，真诚地说。  
“谁教你随便钻进别人的脑子？你是代替Shaw来找Frost的人吗？”  
“我是Charles Xavier，去他妈的！Erik三天前失踪了，我必须知道他在哪儿！告诉我，或者我强迫你告诉我，你可以选一个！”  
Logan松开抓着他衣领的手，“你是那个Charles？”  
“还有多少个Charles？”Charles开始愤怒了。  
Logan收回了手，仍旧防备地看着他。“我不会告诉你他现在在哪，但我听他说起过你，还有你的妹妹。或许你可以去他的公寓找他。”他在卡片上写下地址递给他，“我只能为你做这些。”  
Charles接过卡片，怒气依旧在他胸膛盘踞着。“就这些？现在所有人都说Erik是利用变种人的疯子，而你作为他的朋友就是这样维护他的名声的？给想为他正名的人一张卡片，一个旧地址。”  
Logan严肃的表情扭曲的一下，似乎要忍住一个笑。“从我认识他开始，他不断从一个地方跑到另一个地方，试图说服Frost离开Shaw那个白痴，在他放弃Frost来到这个小镇前，可从没想过维护什么名声啊荣誉啊。”  
Charles心中的疑问叠成一座火山，一个闪烁着嫉妒光芒的亮色问句从火山口汹涌喷出，“谁是Frost？”他问，努力让语气听起来不那么刻薄。  
Logan做了个无奈的动作，“小子，我只是来霸占他的酒吧蹭酒蹭营业费的，如果你想找人做采访，那就找到Lehnsherr自己问个清楚。”  
Charles瞪着他，“你确定这个地址可以找到他？”  
“或许吧。”男人无所谓的说，又在Charles开口前加上一句，“如果你去晚了，他很可能就离开这了。”  
“如果我找不到他，我会再来找你的。我发誓。”Charles敲了敲桌面，用这辈子最凶的语气说。  
Logan无所谓地擦起玻璃杯，算是对威胁的回应。

 

那栋房子在小镇最东边的中档居民区里。白色的独栋公寓看起来干净又时尚。Charles站在公寓斜对面几十米远的地方，用能力搜寻着屋子里有没有Erik。几秒钟的功夫，他的头感到刺痛，就仿佛有人在他的思维里插了把刀。  
公寓的门很快被打开了，一个穿着白色套裙的金发女人站在门口左右张望着，在看到街对面的Charles时露出奇特的微笑。  
“Charles？我想？”一个好听的女声在Charles的脑海里响起。  
“你是谁？”  
“Emma。我想你听说过我。”女人敞开门，微笑着邀请他，“为什么不进来坐坐？”  
一层的客厅宽敞又整洁，Emma递给他一杯茶，优雅地坐在了对面的沙发上。  
“你是Erik的姐姐？”  
“他是这么说的吗？真甜蜜，‘他的姐姐’。”  
客厅里的皮质沙发非常舒服，可Charles依旧挺直上半身，绷紧整个身。疲惫和焦虑让他变得没有耐心，他现在最希望的就是所有人都像敞开的盒子一样，诚实回答他每一个问题，肯定他每一个想法。  
“他说你是他恶魔一样的姐姐。”他的礼貌和耐心一起逃走了。  
Emma耸肩，“好吧，这倒像是他能说出来的话。我已经听习惯了，心一点都不痛。”  
Charles上身前倾，急切地开口：“Shaw在到处散播谣言，说你是他的恋人，说Erik是个骗子。他今天会回来么？我需要见他一面。”  
“为什么要见他？他对你很重要么？”Emma啜着茶，似乎这只是一个平常的午后，而她正在和老友喝着下午茶。  
Charles面无表情地看着他，仿佛对方说了一句不能再愚蠢的话。  
“告诉我他什么时候回来，或者他去了什么地方，最起码给我他的电话，他之前的电话一直无法接通。不管发生什么，我们都必须要谈一谈。”  
“你那么有自信他会愿意和你谈一谈。或许你们只是一个暑假的意外浪漫，等你回到学校一切就结束了。或许现在一切就已经结束了。他丢下你跑了，你被比你大十岁的那人甩了，Charles。”  
Charles还没开口，门厅的门被用力关上，Erik熟悉又陌生的声音传来，“把你的东西搬下来，现在就给我离开这！”  
Charles站起来，听着Erik大步走进来，声音里带着他陌生的厌烦和愤怒，“这一次我说真的！不然我就把你送回Shaw身边！我发誓——Charles？你怎么在这？”他不可置信地问。  
“天啊，那可太不友好了！”Emma夸张地抱怨道，欣赏着Erik因为Charles而手足无措的样子。  
Charles说不出话，只能站在原地瞪着他。他觉得他的出现像是连接了两个异次元，躺在他家沙发上懒散温和的Erik和这个穿着皮衣黑裤，利落又霸道的Erik重合在同一副身体里。现在，这副几天前还和他在床上热情纠缠的身体似乎承受不住两个灵魂，正出现短暂的脱机现象。  
Erik侧身站在阳光下，他轻声说，“我不知道你会来找我，Charles。”  
男人手里的墨镜在阳光下反着光，晃得Charles眯起眼睛，被迫呈现出软弱忧伤的样子。


	8. Chapter 8

“二楼有空卧室，你们有事情可以叫我。”Emma又坐回沙发里，无聊地打开了电视。  
达人秀热闹的音乐在客厅炸开，Erik沉默着拉住Charles的胳膊，带他上了楼梯。  
“收拾行李，不然我发誓我会把你丢给Shaw！”他在楼梯中央停下，终于喊出他一进门就要说的话。金发女人在沙发上耸肩挥手，一副被唠叨烦了的样子。  
Charles被Erik拉上二楼，走廊一侧整齐摆着几个不同颜色的行李箱，阴郁的阳光缠着尘丝飘荡在走廊里。他被拉进了楼梯旁的一个房间。  
“我以为你找不到这儿。”Erik把车钥匙和墨镜放在墙边矮桌上，有些沮丧地说。  
Charles依旧说不出话。他有关Erik的所有信心都在见到对方的这几分钟破散。在他年轻冲动的脑子里，他期待着一场磨难重重的相遇，他们中有一个是维护正义的勇士，另一个是被现实伤害的殉道者。他们的相遇应该像饥渴的灵魂终于找到甘泉，或者失明多年的画家重见光芒，应该是充满感动和温暖的。可显然他想错了，他那位年长的恋人在失踪三天后，只想找办法让他离开这。他再次想起野游时Erik的话，或许他的表情并没有他想的那么真诚，他的双眼除了爱慕也许还有急迫和掩饰。  
爱情会用一生的时间让人变得美好，可欲望只需一秒种就让你抛弃理智，深陷泥沼不可自拔。  
Charles站在房间中央，身边没有一样东西可以依靠。他说：“我在这长大，没有哪儿是我找不到的。”  
或许他的声音太冰冷，让Erik躲闪着不肯看他。他愤怒着，将两个人的距离拉近到一拳远，仰头望着男人疲惫的脸质问：“你没什么想跟我说的吗，Erik？对于最近发生的一切？”  
男人低头看着他，灰绿眼眸在半阖的眼睑下泛着琥珀色的光泽。他半张着嘴，用复杂的眼神盯着Charles，仿佛这个年轻人是一件精密又复杂的艺术品，他需要仔细辨别才能从中得到真理。  
在过去的一个多月里，他们曾经无数次这样近距离接触，它们大部分都是充满暗示或者舒适又亲密的。可此刻，Charles如芒刺在背，但他不肯低头，也不愿比对方先转开视线。  
终于，Erik向后退了一步拉开两人的距离，并打破沉默，“对不起，Charles。”他粗鲁地揉了把脸，“无论你父亲告诉了你多少，我都应该向你说声抱歉——”  
“你觉得你就只欠我一句道歉？在你失踪了这么多天以后？你知道镇上的人说你是个利用变种人胡作非为的骗子吗？”  
“我给你留了封信。”他叹气，“让你父亲交给你但显然他没有。我或许有点武断和自以为是，但我不会不告而别。”  
“我没有看到信。”Charles让愤怒推挤着他，咬着牙吐出音节，“我这几天都没有回去。”  
“为什么？”Erik仔细地打量他，得出了自己的结论：“你和他吵起来了？”  
Charles侧过身，沸腾的情绪里掺上点羞愧。他躲避对方的目光，不愿让人从他这得到答案。  
Erik靠在墙边的矮桌上喊他的名字，声音带点谨慎的劝导。他被那低沉的声音刺激，索性瞪着对方把话都说了出来。  
“是啊。我和他吵了起来。我猜因为是他生的我，所以他说不出比‘可耻的基佬’更难听的话。但我知道在他那儿我是什么样子，所以让他也了解下我是怎么看他的，这样才比较公平不是吗？是啊，Erik。我们大吵了一架，因为一段我以为非常完美但实际上不过是一场玩笑的感情。虽然你在事发之后立刻逃跑，但我仍然要感谢你，至少你只是个背负罪名的可怜的骗子，而不是个已经结婚生子还在外面勾引别人的渣滓！”  
当这些话随着愤怒彻底吼出来时，他已经站在Erik眼前，近到能看见自己的口水溅在对方脸上的星点印记。他在发泄后的空虚中抿起嘴，不想看见对方复杂的眼神。  
在怒吼后的寂静里，楼下达人秀的热烈掌声隔着楼梯和门板模糊地传进来。Emma似乎将声音放得越来越大，以逃避楼上不定时的争吵声。  
在一个女人颤抖并刺耳的歌声中，Erik握住Charles的手。他的力道并不温柔，但也不让人觉得被掌控。  
“我很抱歉。”他用力握住Charles在道歉后试图挣脱的手，“我以为，作为年长的那个我有权力为我们做决定。我不希望你为了一些事情后悔，我不希望当你回想起自己20岁时，因为‘和父亲的朋友搞在一起’而尴尬或者羞愧。或许我们的表现太明显，你父亲知道了我们的事，他半夜把我邀请到聚会上，让我给他一个解释。我告诉他是因为爱。”  
Erik因为对方警惕下的满意而露出笑容。笑容很快被严肃的表情代替，“Brian说那只是年轻人惯常的狂热，它们冲动没有定性，会因为时间而被理智冲散——”  
Charles发出抗议声。Erik用双手握住他的，试图让他平静地听完自己的话，“我正在解释，Charles。你要听我讲完。你父亲要求我回想自己20岁的时候，让我站在你的位置审视这段感情。”  
Erik坐在桌子上，给了他一个局促的微笑，“我20岁的时候刚独立不久，和一群陌生人厮混在一起，心高气傲又野心勃勃。和不同的人交往，或者连交往都算不上。从我和我身边很多人的经验来看，20岁从来不是可以计划和安定的年纪，Charles。它就应该像你现在这样，被一些往事困扰，为家人伤心或者愤怒，它是随意和活跃的。”  
Charles的手在对方的掌心里出了汗，手背的热度让他觉得焦虑。无论对方想说什么，他都不愿听下去。  
“我不想成为你20岁记忆里的某一个片段，哪怕它是你最美的一段记忆。”Erik平视着他的眼睛，“我希望成为和你一起回忆过去的那个人。那个一直在你左右，可能在你26或者32岁时出现的人。”  
Charles不可置信地看着他，“所以你就走了？留下封该死的信就此消失？”  
“我在信里简要解释了有关我的一些事情——你父亲当时不怎么愿意给我时间写清全部。我将选择权交给你，让你放下那些不满和冲动，仔细想一下我们的关系。我希望能和你谈一段非常认真的感情，如果不能实现我就会离开这。”  
“我没有收到你那封信。他没有给我。”  
“我猜到了，你父亲很愤怒。事实上，他当时还愿意和我理智地讲话我就已经很感激了。”  
“他没资格那么做。”他无情地说。  
“这都是因为他爱你，Charles。”  
“他叫你‘邪恶的骗子’，说我是‘可耻的基佬’。他爱我？”  
“因为他从不知道你喜欢的是同性，因为他不了解你。他没有创造机会了解你，但你也没有努力过。这不是他一个人的错。”  
“所以说，这又变成我的错了？”Charles发出刺耳的嘲笑声，“你能不能放下说教的样子？哪怕就一秒钟，不要试着告诉我道理！分析问题的原因！我不是个孩子了，去你妈的！”他瞪着Erik，脸颊因为激动而泛红，沾上口水的嘴唇微张着，他的眼睛比平时更亮也更蓝。  
Charles试图继续骂下去，但他在说第一个字的时候哽咽了下。年轻人整张脸皱在一起对着空气吐着脏字，他的声音沙哑又小声，每句话都像细铁丝一样细微又有力，“别那么自以为是，Erik。不要以为你或者我父亲可以代替我。我不需要你们告诉我怎样做，代替我思考或者帮助我选择。”  
Erik近乎懦弱地接受了对方的指责，他还坐在那张矮桌上，看着Charles整理着外套。“选择权始终在你，Charles。”  
“是吗？”他反问道，带着点狂热和挑衅，“你肯定猜到了他不会把那封信交给我。你猜到了我不可能去找你，但你还是决定离开不是吗？”他一边问着，一边逼近对方，“你早在我之前做出了选择，Erik。”  
年轻人将最后一句话吐在男人脸上，从他身旁抓走了他的墨镜和车钥匙。  
“20岁不适合这个？”他瞥了眼车钥匙上的标志，抓住钥匙扣摇晃，“沉稳、笨重太不符合20岁了。”他摆出夸张的不赞同的表情。  
“Charles。”Erik接住被抛回来的钥匙，看着对方的眼神难过又愧疚。  
“操你的，Erik。”男人的墨镜架在他的鼻梁上，遮住了他半张脸，“我们完了。”  
他用力把门甩上，像是要用怒气震塌整栋房子一样。

 

Erik在一楼客厅抓住了他。这让Charles的怒火消失了两秒钟，又在两秒后成倍席卷而来。  
“你爱我？”Charles不耐烦地说道。Erik的墨镜太宽，他把下滑的墨镜用力推上去。  
“我当然爱你——”  
Emma毫不留情地打断了他们两个。她发出不能忍受的呼声，握着遥控器站起来看着他们俩个。  
Charles挣开Erik抓着他胳膊的手，转过身和对方拉开距离，并打量起开放式厨房的布局以逃避听Emma说话。他现在没心情听任何人说话。  
“不好意思打断你们沟通，”白裙女人微笑着，真挚又虚伪。“但我们好像说好了你们在楼上聊天，我在楼下看无聊的电视节目哪也不去。显然你们不喜欢楼上空荡阴森的气氛，所以转战到了楼下——要我说楼下也没什么好。不如你们聊，我出去逛一逛？”  
Erik严肃地拒绝了她，“我们说好了你哪也不能去。”  
“我至少可以去你的酒吧坐坐。Logan在那儿不是吗？Seb不会在那找到我的。”  
Emma话音未落，Erik就说道：“Shaw会去任何地方找你，而你会像之前每一次一样和他回去。” 他的声音先是和往常一样平静沉稳，然后在每个字上加重了力道，“你们会有一段美好时光，两天或者一天。之后，你会受着伤离开，精神或者身体上的。你和我发誓你会离开Shaw，让我以为我的忠告终于被你听进去了。可休息一段时间后，你又会故态萌发，假装无意被他找到，或者偷偷回到他身边，反复循环。我不会再让你回去了，Emma，我受够了每天为你善后，我为你做的够多了！”  
Erik很激动，但他的声音却随着情绪越来越低。他的每一句话都带着忍耐，而烦躁蛰伏在每一个音节下，像是即将苏醒的猛兽。  
Charles转回身，看到Erik严厉地盯着Emma，而被盯着的人既不激动，也不震惊，仿佛这番话她听过太多次，以至于她不会为此产生情绪波动。  
“我还能怎么做，Erik？你知道我爱他，不是你那种平淡到性无能的爱，我们——”她伸手在自己和Charles之间比划着，“我们要的是让人激动、血液沸腾的爱。我爱Seb，不仅仅因为他会送花和甜言蜜语，他危险又神秘，”她偏过头，金色的卷发散在肩膀，“从第一次见面我就对他着迷，他让我发狂。”  
她激动的模样透着诡异的美，让你舍不得转开视线，但又本能拒绝她的一切。第一时间，Charles不愿意认同她的任何一个字。他张开嘴打算说些什么和她划清界限，但他发现他没有理由。那种“让你激动，热血沸腾的”感觉，那种从第一次见面就不能自拔的感情，那种着迷发狂的心情，他熟悉的很。那就是他遇见Erik时的心情，就是他遇到每一个让他心动的人时的感觉。他不能也不想否认，那种感觉让他充满活力，仿佛整个世界被重新点亮，身边的一切都因为那股冲动重塑形状，一切都美丽到虚假。  
Erik拒绝的就是这样的感情。他怎么能对这样的感情说不？他渴望美好的心被良知堵住了吗？他凭什么将它们连同自己挡在门外？  
“你们的感情病态极了！如果你喜欢充满暴力的爱，我不在乎。但别在我面前鼓吹它们，Emma。”Erik威胁道。  
她对此充耳不闻，反而将目光转向Charles，眼神像饱餐后盯着猎物的野兽，“你知道什么爱吗？它从来不是平等、尊重，爱是对彼此的占有、掠夺和奉献。难道你不曾希望掌控他的一切，束缚他的手脚让他只属于你吗？”  
一开始，Charles觉得Emma疯了，但她看起来神志清醒，专注认真的神情让人产生她在发光的错觉。  
“我受够了！”Erik用力抓住扶手，大步上楼。楼上传来房门开合和行李碰撞的声音。  
“我不觉得囚禁是表达爱意的方式之一。”Charles说，他的声音有些小，几乎被掩盖在Erik制造的噪音里。  
“你想说你从没想过独占Erik吗？”Emma咄咄逼人地问，“你们没有激情，没有欲望，就不会有爱。”  
从任何角度来看，Emma的话都让人难以接受，但可能因为它们邪恶到一定地步，便有了魔鬼般扰人神智的力量。那些他把Erik绑在浴室里的画面跳到Charles眼前，有关掌控Erik带来的满意和想要完全征服他的欲望是如此清晰，那些蕴含暴力的情绪在Emma的声音里缓慢发酵，像桑拿房里的白色蒸气般溢满Charles周围。  
“我爱Seb，就像你爱Erik一样。我渴望他无时无刻不属于我，我们希望成为彼此的主人，拒绝欺骗，拒绝被掌控。”Emma骄傲地宣告着。  
“够了！没人和你一样，也没人渴望你疯子般的感情。”Erik拎着两个巨大的白色行李箱从楼上走下来，他的头发因为拖拽的动作散在额头，让他看起来和狂怒只有一线之隔。  
“我从一开始就对Shaw不抱任何期望，事实证明我是对的。他彻底毁了你的人生，但你似乎非常享受一团糟的人生。”Erik把箱子扔在地板上，巨大的塑制箱子砸在地板上发出沉重的声音。  
Erik接着说，他绷紧的下巴和冰冷的眼神让每一句话都变成威胁和诅咒，“既然这样，带着你的东西离开这。我彻底放弃你了，Emma。去征服你的‘爱人’和你的‘奴隶’吧！只是记着点，我不会再试图帮助你了。”他从外套里掏出一张纸塞给她，“Shaw的地址，去和他亡命天涯吧。记得告诉他，那些他欠我的，我会连本带利找他讨回来。”  
“你想和我划清界限么，Erik？”Emma冷静地看着他，她的声音带着轻微的颤抖，“就因为我不像你和妈妈那样‘知道何为正确’？”  
“我从没说过你是错的。我只是不能接受，所以我选择无视你和Shaw。”  
Emma从沙发里走出来，有那么一瞬间，她像是要给Erik一巴掌。她蹲下去把行李箱扶起拉至自己身旁，她问：“告诉我，哪段爱情最初不是让灵魂燃烧的疯狂？难道狂热吸引就只能带来欲望、冲动和羞耻？那些热情、愤怒和欲望，你的爱里有吗？那些尊敬、平等和狗屁的相互理解让你觉得更有活力吗？”  
Erik没有回答。  
“你这样算真正爱过吗？”  
“你已经问过我无数遍了。我的答案你早就清楚。”Erik平静地回答。  
Emma拉着箱子昂首向门口走去，她在路过Erik身旁时厌恶地说：“你像个令人讨厌的圣人。”  
“我不是。没人是。我只能强迫自己做对的事。”回答的人面色冷硬，和他示弱的口气完全相反。  
Emma的说话声盖过了Erik的回答。  
她对Charles说：“我愿意为Seb做任何事，合法违法都无所谓，只要他能属于我。这才是爱，Charles。你能为Erik做到吗？”  
一股热流从胸口涌上来，哽在Charles的喉咙里。他紧闭着嘴，似乎永远都开不了口。  
他以为他可以疯狂，像Emma一样甚至比Emma还疯狂。但他发现他做不到。

 

Erik在后院抽烟。白色的篱笆下躺着三个烟屁股。  
“我没打算让你看到那些。虽然我没打算隐瞒，但我不希望你亲眼看到这么刺激的场景。”他侧头瞥了来人一眼，含住烟嘴用力吸了口。  
“你没有骗我。”Charles说。  
Erik转过头，用困惑的眼神询问他。  
“她真的像个恶魔，很难对付的狠角色。”  
Erik露出微笑，有些勉强但不表示他没被取悦。  
“不过她说的话也未必不对。”Charles继续说。  
Erik的眼睛像秋后的草原，那双眼睛没有任何情绪——愤怒、怀疑、震惊或难以忍受，统统没有。烟从他的口鼻间缓慢溢出，像气态的流水。  
Charles清了下嗓子，为自己要说的话感到紧张，“她有自己的想法，那很好。你应该尊重她。”  
“我一直在尊重她。”Erik露出防备的微笑，“如果说服不了她，那我宁愿永远看不到她。我不想被她混乱的生活困扰一辈子。”  
“说的对。”Charles像个没头脑的小跟班一样回答，他很快又说：“但其实你们是一样的。”  
“不好意思？”吸烟的动作停住，白色的烟身夹在修长的指间停在半空。  
“其实你和她一样。”Charles，“你们是在某些事上想法不同，但你们一样的固执。你们在追求极致，而纯粹的极致不存在。任何事都有正反两种含义。  
Erik挑眉，用吸烟代替回答，双颊因为吸裹的动作向内凹陷。这样的他让Charles回想起别的事情——热情，赤裸，吸裹——他移开视线看向蓝天。我上次做爱是哪天？我为什么要想这个！  
年轻的男人抿紧嘴：“这世上没有绝对邪恶或绝对正义的东西。你不能排斥它，要接受并让它对你有利。”坦白让他感到无力，但说服Erik，说服一直在引领自己的男人让他在无力的同时感到亢奋，“这你应该比谁都清楚。如果你认为和我恋爱是对我不公平、不道德的行为，就要因此离开我。那就像……就像因为万分之一的丧命几率而放弃鼻窦炎手术或者其他的什么。这太蠢了！”  
Erik侧头大笑，过多的牙齿让他的笑十分不友好，而他的话证明了他的坏心情，“我为你着想太蠢？”  
他用Charles不曾听过的口气反问道。  
“是。”年轻人回答。  
年长者的笑容慢慢收成紧闭的嘴唇。他把还成半截的烟扔在石子路上用力碾灭。他用惋惜和喜爱的口气说着Charles的名字，仿佛那是句消除怒火，迎接平静的咒语。  
“如果你到了三十岁还有人主动为你着想，为你打理一切，千万不要说他愚蠢…那才是真的太蠢了。”  
Charles深吸一口气没有反驳他。  
“站在你的角度，我完全理解你的愤怒，我剥夺了你做决定的权力。我以为我的选择最正确，但实际上你拥有更好的想法。可你的想法没有可行性，不过是年轻人美好的想象而已。”  
Charles看着他，没有说话，表情僵硬。  
Erik叹气，“你想让我离开吗？如果你想让我消失，我会立刻走的。”  
Charles转过头不肯回答。Erik看不见他的表情，他低声说着“好吧”，转身准备离开。  
“看在老天的份上！”  
Erik在听到他的第一时间停下来，转过身。Charles的声音带着压抑的怒火，不肯回头的背影有些单薄。  
“离开对你来说一定非常容易，Erik。我以为年少无知才会盲目前行，不愿停留，所以我吸取经验，选择珍惜每一份感情。可你，一个知道那么多道理，去过无数地方的人却对这段感情毫不珍惜。这代表你爱我？这代表你认为下一份感情更好！这就是为什么你要求Emma离开Shaw，因为你认为她遇到的下一个人会更好。”  
Erik用力扳过Charles的肩膀，年轻人的眼睛在阳光下过分的蓝，像是这世上不可能出现的精灵。  
“但没有人比我更好了，你知道吗？如果你离开这，Erik，你不会遇到谁比我还好。”年轻人气愤的声音颤抖着，透出些许沮丧，像是只刚成年的老虎独自面对未知的敌人。  
“我知道这世上没有人比你更好。即使我知道你很快就要回到学校，我也会离开，即使我知道当你见到更多人之后会忘记我，我仍希望无时无刻不陪在你身边，和你聊天，和你做任何事。我不想做让你讨厌的那个，但我忍不住想告诉你些什么。”他握住Charles的肩膀，用视线紧抓着对方的目光，“因为你还那么年轻，曾经让我跌倒的莽撞和无畏就在你身上。我能看到它，在你和Raven聊天的时候，在你和Alex因为游戏比赛争吵的时候，在你谈论未来的时候。我希望能帮你越过它们。我因为想要控制你而愧疚，但愧疚没办法阻止我把你当做被保护者。  
Erik眨眼，试图压制激动的情绪。Charles眼中奇特的光芒诱惑他继续讲下去。  
“我不肯及时坦诚我的过去，因为我怕过早失去引导者的地位。我宁愿在某些事上说谎，只为了能够让我们的关系没有阻碍。我自以为是了很久，直到Brian来质问我。  
Charles想握住他的手，可年长者用双手握紧他的肩膀，两个人的距离拉近，他的声音发狠。  
“他问‘你是变态么？你是想让我的儿子变成另一个人吗？你在欺骗他，玩弄他吗？’。我没办法给他一个好答案，我确实想要影响你。我给你的朋友免单让他们经常光顾，让你不觉得被束缚，让你能一直待在酒吧。我抱怨啤酒节太糟糕了，我口不对心。我喜欢人们乱成一团，社区一片混乱时，你清醒又快乐地待在我身边。我无法解释，但我就是喜欢。我不能这样对你，这才是对你不公平，这才是不懂得尊重你。”  
他用力松手，Charles被推地向后退。年轻人呼唤对方的名字，发出的声音陌生又奇怪。  
“现在你看到了吧。”Erik激动地说，“这就是我一直隐藏的东西。我的脆弱，我的缺点，我需要被帮助的地方。我不是一个可以给你提供人生方向的人，也不是你最初着迷的那个宽容的人——”  
“闭嘴。”Charles在他几步外打断他。  
“什么？”  
“我说，闭嘴！”Charles加强了语气。听到话的人愣在原地，很快又恢复了常色。他抓紧时间，赶在Erik说话前开口：“如果这是Raven喜欢的偶像剧，我会尖叫着给你两个耳光，再把你踢进花园，把篱笆拔起来砸在你身上。”  
预料中的指责和愤怒变成了诡异版偶像剧，Erik皱着眉只能说出“什么？”  
Charles还在继续描述他眼中的Raven喜欢的偶像剧，在说到“痛哭着扑进你怀里”时一脸厌恶。Erik的茫然在对方混乱的描述中变成焦躁，他打断了Charles的话，“我不懂你在说什么，Charles。你把我刚才说的话都当空气了吗？我还以为我们在进行一场很认真的谈话。”  
Charles看着他，眼里明亮的色彩让他心慌。  
“别那么严肃，Erik。这对你而言或许是无法忍受的错误，但对我而言，”Charles慢慢朝他走了过去，“那是我听过的最浪漫的情话。”  
Erik不能接受地向后退，Charles抓住了他的衣襟，“我警告你不许再躲开！你知道如果我对Moira说，有人喜欢我到为我压抑情感，为我和体育商店的人争吵，给我所有的朋友免单一个假期只为让我开心，她会有多嫉妒吗？她现在还记得你对那个卖棒球棍的小子做了什么。”  
Charles慢慢松开抓住他的手，“听着，我想把你绑在我的床上，我嫉妒Raven总是离你那么近，我讨厌父亲对你亲密的口气。”  
“但你不会真的把我绑在你的床上，把Raven赶走，和你父亲吵架。”  
Charles偏头笑，“我确实把你绑起来过，在浴室里。好，我知道你说的不是这个意思。”Charles努力摆出严肃的样子，“我不是说这些东西应该出现，但就像……就像我最开始说的，没有事情是绝对的错误或正确。我不喜欢你对我指手画脚，但我不介意你费尽心机说服我做某件事。那挺让人高兴的，我不是说指手画脚这部分，我是说你小心翼翼只为了让我能舒服自在地听从你意见那部分。”  
“有人预谋向你灌输想法，而你觉得这样可以？”  
“不是有人，是你，不是吗？我信任你。”  
“那是因为你现在迷恋我。”  
“哦闭嘴。我才不迷恋你。”  
Erik和他拉开距离，“不要和我开玩笑，Charles。这件事对我很重要，我不希望你以后认为我不负责任。”  
“哦拜托。”  
“我为这些事离开了你，看在老天的份上，而你觉得这充满情趣？”  
Erik的烦躁让Charles收起了笑容。但是，在听到对方那么多真挚、苦恼又可爱的坦白后，想重新找回愤怒很难。非常难。几乎是不可能完成的任务。  
“我认真的认为，你不会做不利于我的事情。你一直开导我，即使在我们吵架的时候依旧想要为我解决和父亲的问题。虽然我还是不喜欢父亲，虽然现在更讨厌他了，但我感谢你做的一切，并相信我会和他和好——但不可能马上，我很抱歉。我以为你不爱我，以为你用爱搪塞我，像打发那些麻烦的前任一样。你的坦白让我消了火，至少消了一部分火。”  
Erik没有说话，但他和缓的表情表示他接受了年轻人的说法。Charles按捺下激动，想要说点火辣的话。  
Erik截断了他的话，随意里带着刻意隐瞒的谨慎，“我知道你的假期很快要结束了。我想如果你愿意，我可以去你的学校看你。当然前提是你愿意，而且也不是很快就去。我要和Logan——我的一位朋友——去L市提交文件，和Shaw有关的文件，如果你想知道的话。”  
Charles感觉甜蜜的苦恼，“你不会以为我不爱你吧？”  
“我不想让你那么早就断定自己对一个人的感情。”  
“我爱你。”Charles贴近Erik，他微仰起头，用最真挚的眼神看着对方。  
被告白的人仔细打量着他，说话的声音变的低沉平稳，“你应该认真思考后再回答我。”  
“我现在没办法思考。”Charles的手在两人中间移动，停在了一个明显不适合在白天的庭院里抚摸的位置。  
Erik抓住他的手，“你们这代人解决完问题就立刻这样做么？”  
“我不知道其他人，”Charles笑的狡黠，“但我喜欢高效率和持久力。”  
年轻人漂亮的嘴唇完成诱人的弧度，他生怕沉浸在严肃气氛中的年长者说出扫兴的话，在Erik准备开口时堵住他的嘴。  
Erik的表白计划被狂热的吻打断，只能笑着搂紧对方，保证那双调皮的手放在勉强称得上体面的地方。  
五分钟后，年长者用力把年轻人拉近房内。Charles放肆的笑声飘在初秋清爽的空气中，就像爱情甜蜜的放纵。


	9. 尾声

10月，Charles在实验室大楼外的长椅上晒太阳。他把头靠在椅背上闭目养神，觉得这个季节的阳光只剩下极具欺骗性的耀眼光茫。秋风吹散日光仅剩的温度，Charles很快就要感觉不到自己的脸。  
鼻梁上的重量消失，他笑起来。  
“又逮到你发呆。”Hank晃着手里的近视镜，愉快地说。  
“哦Hank，是你。最近好吗？”Charles的笑容变成友好的问候。  
“我很好。不过，为什么我觉得你不想看到我？”Hank疑惑地问，他讨好地把眼睛架回Charles的鼻梁上，“Raven说了什么吗？她真的生气了？我就知道我不该给她发那条短信。”  
Charles打断他紧张的嘟囔，“一切都好，Raven没有生任何人的气。至于你的短信，虽然我不知道内容，但我觉得她不会因为一条短信就和你分手的。”  
“我抱怨了《如果我们不曾分离》。”Hank紧张地说。  
Charles惊讶又恐惧的“哦”了一声。  
“我不知道那就是那本书，你知道这名字听起来很无聊。可我居然真的说了它很无聊！我很快就会收到分手短信的。”  
Charles透过近视镜，清楚地看到从远处走来的人。那人穿着一件黑色风衣，带着皮手套的手拿着两杯热饮。  
Hank依旧在惊恐地抱怨着，Charles勉强集中精力安慰他几句，并提了两个他现在能想到的不算特别烂的主意。  
“我要走了，Hank。相信我，你们不会分手的，好吗？放宽心伙计，下次见。”他说着已经朝远处走去。  
“眼镜不错。”Erik把热茶递给他。  
“忘记把它摘下来了。”Charles把它放进包里，Erik在他身旁安静地等待。  
“这里真美。”他评价道。  
“当然，这可是被评为拥有全国最美风景的学校。经常有剧组来这打扰师生生活，只为把这些古老的建筑和河道拍进电影里。”Charles带着年长的恋人穿过长廊。  
“愚蠢的剧组。”  
“你说什么？”Charles侧头问道，等待将对方的回答当做亲吻的借口。  
“如果是我就不拍建筑和河道，”Erik一本正经地说，“这的人可比风景美得多。”  
他因为Charles意料之外的表情微笑起来。年轻人用肩膀撞向对方，“有人最近认识了Professor Romantic。”  
Erik笑着搂住他，他们穿过大片的草坪，像生活区走去。  
“我不认识什么Professor Romantic，但这个人我或许认识。”Erik站在一家咖啡店前，笑着指了指店外银色的招牌。招牌上用白色的花体字写着“Professor X”。  
“OH MY GOD！”Charles停下向前的脚步，抱着书站在原地。  
“其实你应该说‘OH MY ERIK’，不过好吧，都差不多。”穿着黑风衣的人拉住他的手，他的脸因为寒冷和兴奋泛着红，“来，让你看看我的店。”  
作为一个咖啡馆，这家店似乎并不符合咖啡馆的主流观念。它的颜色并不温暖，也无法让客人感到懒洋洋的舒适。银、白是店内的主色调，在特定地方扑洒深紫色带来的化学效果，让整间屋子不那么像科幻发烧友的聚集地。店内隐约的未来感和泛着光泽的金属让人充满理智和自信，似有似无的轻音乐让人觉得清醒。这是家不需要咖啡就让你精力充沛的咖啡馆，在这里你似乎能完成想要做的任何事。而且这里有明亮的阳光——查尔斯认为只凭这一点就可以打败半数咖啡店。  
穿着学院T恤的技术宅抱着电脑和咖啡坐在角落，偶尔还有熟悉的面孔和他打招呼。  
Charles似乎永远都说不出话来，这真是个意料之外的惊喜。如果这里的储物间够大就好了，里面最好有张床。  
“看，那小子不喜欢。”Logan站在收银台里说，他的声音对于这样一家店有点过于吵了。  
“不，我喜欢得要死。但Professor X？Erik，你认真的吗？”笑容让佯装出的苦恼破功，Charles把包和书本放在前台，努力瞪着他。  
“我能怎么做，Magneto对咖啡馆来说太酷了。”Erik笑着摘下皮手套，又伸手摘下对方颜色杂乱的棉布围巾。  
“是吗？”  
“千真万确。”  
“你知道我在想什么。”Charles把围巾放到一旁，没有过多在意凌乱的头发。  
Erik笑着没说话，看着对方的眼神快乐又温柔。  
Logan在吧台内发出厌恶的呜咽，“快滚进去，你们两个！”  
Charles大声笑起来，完全不在意自己笑的太放肆也太得意了。  
“如果我发现你们在我面前做过什么，又清除了我的记忆，我会杀了你们两个。我发誓。”  
“好的，Logan。”Charles越过吧台拍了拍他的肩膀，就被Erik扯进了侧门。  
好消息是，这回的经理休息室确实有床。  
电视上的天气播报员宣布，他们即将进入有史以来最温暖的冬天。  
Charles从没这样信任过天气播报员。

-END-


	10. 番外：毕业狂欢夜

 

Professor X里挤满了年轻人，经过一天的庆祝，毕业生们终于习惯了学士袍飘忽又松垮的感觉，他们和朋友们搂抱在一起，大笑着冲手机摆出各种姿势。

“再一次，敬难忘的大学生活！”Sean Cassidy——Charles的大学同学——高举起手中的杯子。

“放下那杯茶，年轻人。”Logan冷酷地喊道。咖啡馆的客人们已经习惯这个大嗓门的经理，笑着朝Sean的方向瞥上两眼，又回到各自的话题中。

Erik倚在吧台旁看着他们，Charles穿着学士袍坐在沙发正中间，脸因为兴奋而泛着红。他说了什么逗得大家笑起来，Moira做出夸张的手势，Sean激动地差点从沙发上滑下来，Alex抓住Sean的胳膊帮他坐稳，Raven靠在Hank肩膀上对他耳语着什么，带眼镜的腼腆男孩把红透的脸藏在咖啡杯后面。

“不去和他们聊聊？”Logan对倚在吧台上的Erik说。

“天啊，不。先让他们好好发会儿疯，不然我会被吵的头痛。”

Logan瞥他一眼，毫不同情地说：“听说他们准备去酒吧狂欢，彻夜不归看表演。”

Erik呻吟一声，“是，没错，据说还有钢管舞表演。我不应该惊讶的，有Moira的地方就总会有各种刺激。”他毫不意外Charles的狐朋狗友们——对，他现在这样称呼以Moira为首的小镇朋友了，因为他们都是用各种理由把Charles从他身边夺走的恶魔——会把毕业聚会开到婚前单身派对那么刺激，而当Hank都红着脸为即将到来的狂乱夜晚欢呼时，他就知道这个狂野计划已经不可能被改变了。

但他依旧在这个计划成形的那晚，试图诱惑Charles和自己呆在家里。

“会很有趣的，你可是有家酒吧的人啊。”Charles当时用肩膀蹭着他，开心地说。

“总觉得把你们这群疯子放进酒吧，会发生点什么。和我留下来吧，我们可以做些比表演更好玩的事。”他搂住恋人的肩膀，把自己的重量都压在他身上，随着对方因为负重而弯下的幅度压低上身，让两个人紧密贴合在一起。

“唔，你想让我背着你回房间么？”被压的弯腰的人又笑又喘，声音时大时小。

“我想在这里做了你。”他把人按在了公寓客厅的墙上，用自己和墙把Charles紧紧夹住，他的手在恋人腰侧流连，低沉的声音传进男孩耳朵里，“连墙都能感觉到你硬了。”

Charles的侧脸贴在墙上，头发因为对方的亲吻而凌乱。他还是止不住笑，“真的吗？Mr. Wall告诉我你可比它硬多了。”

说着，他还象征性地向后上方挺起腰。

Erik的脑海里出现Charles投送来的旖旎情色想象——如果让Erik为Charles的大学表现评分，他一定会在“投射色情信息让男友欲求不满”这一栏打上满分。画面里，他年轻的恋人带着华丽的舞会面具，穿着松垮的长袍站在灯光昏暗的舞台上。性感暴露的舞者在他身边忘情的扭动身体，暧昧的灯光扫过他的身体，透过半透明的长袍勾勒出健康饱满的男性躯体。他在面具下的脸露出奇特的微笑，彩光将他的唇色染成妖冶的紫红。

_‘喜欢你看到的吗？’_

心电感应者被扔在床上，笑的过分得意。

“你会为我穿成那样吗？”他跪在恋人腿间，倾下身对着呻吟的人低语。他年轻的恋人因为他的抚摸而颤抖，热情将他的脸染红。

“或许，我不知道。”Charles装作犹豫的样子，“那太不像我了。但是，”他咬着嘴唇，抬起腰让对方褪下他的裤子，喘息从他的唇间溢出。“如果你能说服我的话，或许我会试试？”

Erik把他的裤子团成团，用力扔下床，“说服你，嗯？”

“嗯哼。”躺在床上的人坦然地挑眉，得意地看着Erik变得凶狠的眼神。

Logan的声音打断了他的回忆，“别在我面前挂着那么恶心的笑。你看起来就像走了狗屎运的白痴！”

Erik笑的咧开嘴，态度良好地接受好友因妒而生的抱怨和批评。一个炙热的背后拥抱袭击了他，Charles的喘气声在身后嘘声的衬托下意外地清楚。

“嗨，帅哥。”Charles在他转过身后亲吻他。

Erik搂住他，“你好啊，‘今日最帅的毕业生’。”

“你明知道我不会离开这的。我还有研究生的课程需要完成，而在那之后，我还想申请牛津遗传学博士课程。我爱死学校了，一辈子都不想离开这。”年轻的毕业生靠在年长恋人的怀里，兴奋地说个不停。他的学士袍松垮地搭在肩膀上，露出里面柔软的白色T恤。

“估计我的店要跟着你走遍各个大学城了。”

“像个跟踪狂一样。”Logan补充道。Erik对着恋人做了个鬼脸，表示Logan又处于“被爱情闪瞎眼”的日常状态。

Charles只来得及作出“原来如此”的表情，就被Raven抓住胳膊。

“不要总是缠在一起，走啦走啦。”女孩把兄长从Erik的怀里挖出来拖走，并在Erik跟上的时候飞快转过身，她警告道：“今晚Charles是大家的！你独占我哥的局面到此为止！”

Erik无声做了个投降的手势，腹诽道：绝对不可能。他的腹部被戳中，女孩极度不满地说：“不要搪塞我，我不是小孩子！”

Erik翻白眼，把女孩从Charles胳膊上扒下来拎回卡座，“谁告诉我她在哪偷喝了酒？啊哈，”他一把拎起被Angel藏在身后的红酒瓶，“我之前说过什么？”

“Professor X没有酒可以喝。”卡座里的一干人干巴巴地回答。

Erik一手拎着酒瓶，一手拎着Raven，看着卡座里紧张兮兮的年轻人们，罪恶的成就感在心头肆意膨胀。

“够啦，不要再吓我的朋友们了。”Charles的话听起来更像是纵容。

“‘以身试险，协助警方抓捕变种人罪犯的勇敢市民Erik Lensherr’，”Moira以一种恶心又郁闷的口气说，她心痛地瞪着Charles，“你为什么会交这种男朋友？你不是只爱胸大无脑的肌肉男嘛！”

“我没有只爱胸大无脑的肌肉男！”Charles翻了个白眼，“这个笑话你还要笑几年？”

“不知道，或许等你圣诞节喝多蛋奶酒，再次刷新糗事记录时，这个故事就pass了。”

Alex的手机响起来，他从沙发上跳起来催促大家立刻去酒吧。

“她们已经开始表演了，我可不想错过演出。你们穿好学士袍，据最新情报，毕业生会得到美丽姑娘的热吻和拥抱。”

Sean裹紧学士袍，“谁能告诉我，作为一个外地人，Alex是怎样迅速熟悉大学城的各处酒吧和饭馆的？这是他的超能力吗？”

“不，”Angel一边看着Raven用力扒下Hank的学士袍，一边咯咯笑着回答，“这更像是他的本能，你可以把他来到A城想象成野外求生，而酒吧和餐馆是水源和火种。”

Sean和众人走出咖啡馆，在晚风里深呼吸，“那可真酷！”

他们沿着小路向东走了半个小时，兴奋地开着各种玩笑。酒吧的霓虹灯招牌在街角闪闪发光，魁梧的保安打量着他们，“毕业Party，哈？”

“当然，伙计！”Alex熟练地和他打着招呼，并提到了一个女人的名字，很快就有酒保将他们接进来并带往位于舞池和舞台旁的卡位。酒保在确认了Charles只是看起来像未成年后离开了。

“看，这里真的可以有钢管舞表演。”Angel在手机上搜索着信息，“据说二楼还有付费演出，‘针对不同需求人士提供特色演出服务’。”

“什么特色服务？”Moira凑过去，和Angel挤在手机前读着什么，两个人不时发出惊叹声。

Erik靠在高脚椅上，看着身旁舞池里扭动的人群，巨大的音乐声让他听不清周围人的声音。Charles在和Hank说着什么，他们的头紧紧靠在一起，对着彼此的耳朵大喊。他无意识地盯着年轻恋人的脖子，那上面的筋络随着对方大声说话时隐时现，晃动的彩光让男孩干净的皮肤染上柔软又淫靡的颜色。酒保端着酒和杯子过来，打断了男人的想象。

“你一个人站在舞池旁干吗？”一个高个女人从舞池里走出来，站的离Erik过分的近。

Erik在高脚椅上坐稳，“我的座位在这。”

“你说什么？”女人的手在耳旁挥舞，将上半身贴过来，试图用低领裙里的美景诱惑他，“太吵了，我听不清。”

“我说，”Erik无奈地向后倾身，尽量和她拉远距离，“我是GAY！”

女人甩着长发，一脸可惜地离开了。Erik的高脚椅被转个圈，像是坐在旋转玩具上被迫转回身。

 _‘有人很招人喜欢啊。’_ Charles站在他面前，看着他笑。

 _‘说过我很受人欢迎。’_ Erik挑眉。

Charles翻白眼，朝自己的酒杯里加上更多的冰。Erik把人拉进怀里，在他耳边磨蹭着，“你闻起来真香。”

怀里人干净沉稳的声音在脑海里响起： _‘我们好像用同一瓶沐浴露。’_

 _‘那为什么你会这么好闻？’_ 为了证明自己的言论，高脚椅上的人用力在他脖颈间嗅着。

伴着Charles的笑声，一个樱桃砸在了Erik的脸上。Raven嫌弃的眼神几乎可以物化成闪电劈中他。

“灯光这么暗，你就不能像其他人一样当做没看见吗？”Erik说。

“勇士要直面人生的黑暗！”Raven大声喊道，被酒精熏红的脸带着不屑。

“答应我不要让她再喝下去了，”Charles抓住Hank的手说，“还有Alex和Sean去哪了？”

Angel做了个无奈的表情，Moira继续盯着手机，“Alex带他去‘见世面’了。”

“你知道这里好多服务都是收费的吗？他们或许会被人把钱榨光。”Hank提醒道。

“得在他们被脱得只剩内裤前把人找回来。”Erik站起来，“你们在这继续玩，Charles和我一起去。”

说着，他拉紧Charles向人群反方向走去，把Raven不赞同的声音甩在身后。

“看着吧，他们会在表演结束后很久，衣衫不整迷迷糊糊地回来，像两个刚发情不久的动物一样。”她拿着吸管在玻璃杯里戳来戳去。

“其实那样不是挺好，”Hank小声说，“三年了，他们的感情一直很好。”

“他们吵起来也很烦啊，Charles又喜欢在深夜抱怨Erik。我曾经连续一个月被他的午夜电话骚扰，皱纹都有了。”Moira从屏幕里抬起头，脸上苦闷的神色被屏幕光照的分外哀怨，“真想让你们听听他当时都说了些什么，我下次一定要录下来，等他们和好后强迫他复述给我听。”

Raven神秘地向Moira倾身，“你还记得去年圣诞吗？”

“哦，别提了。”Moira呻吟一声。

“幸亏Alex把他从珠宝店拉回来，我完全无法想象Erik看到他拿着戒指的表情。”

“一定是便秘脸。你知道，他一定早就计划好了。何时求婚何处蜜月，领养几个孩子，婴儿房买多少布偶玩偶之类的。”

“变态的控制狂！”Raven尖叫，“他吃Charles学习伙伴的醋，就特意开了一家Charles审美的咖啡馆，把他圈养在里面！”

“Charles之后都不去别的地方小组讨论了。他借机认识了Charles所有的朋友，那个狡猾虚伪的家伙！”Moira把鸡尾酒杯上的柠檬扔在桌上，以示激动之情。

“我真不想承认我哥哥是个被虐狂，但他简直被Erik迷死了。”Raven叹气，“即使以后Erik把他锁在家里做家庭主夫，他可能都会开心，并在烤箱和吸尘器上找到幸福。”

两个女孩望着对方，神情之复杂，对视时间之久都让Hank和Angel警惕起来。

“喂，你们两个。”Angel推Moira肩膀，“怎么不说了？我还在听呢。”

被推的女孩叹气，“说什么，我又没有愿意放下一切陪我去任何鬼地方的男朋友。”

“还是个肌肉和大脑并存的男朋友。”Raven叹气，“我还留着那篇他协助警方抓捕Shaw的报道呢。”

Hank终于找到他能说上两句的话题，“那之后，很多变种人培训机构都被检查，很多变种小孩都被送到正规学校，即使贫困家庭的孩子也能接受正常水平的教育。Erik真的做了件好事。”

“他才没想那么多，他只想着把Shaw关起来，好让他姐姐不好过。”Raven·Erik做的任何事都有不可告人目的·Xavier说。

“他和他姐姐是仇人？亲姐姐？”Angel问。

“谁知道，”Raven耸肩，“Charles只说她是个很不好惹的家伙，和Shaw虐恋情深之类的。”

“有关Erik Lehnsherr的事都很酷。”Angel扶着脸感叹，“成熟，勇敢，对Charles又那么温柔，连控制欲都只会给他加分。”

“不过Charles也因为这毛病和他吵过无数次。他态度强硬起来比Erik恐怖一万倍。”Hank说。

“他们在学校发生了什么？”

三个女孩同时转过来盯着他，Hank差点滑下高脚椅。

“总体上都很好，Erik完全支持Charles的学业，从来不在复习阶段打扰他，Charles很依赖Erik，又足够聪明不会让两个人无法沟通。不过，有一次Charles认识了个品行不好的朋友，叫John还是Josh来着。他不想让Erik知道，但后者还是发现了。他们因为那个人大吵了一架。那是我第一次见Charles气得中途离场，你知道他们总是喜欢吵到两个人都消气为止的。”

“去年10月份的事？”Moira确认道，“Charles还气的得了重感冒。”

“唔，他感冒是因为他跑回宿舍住，又不肯回公寓取大衣，才被寒流击中了。那会儿J男偷了他的学术论文，他的心情差极了。”

“Erik没有去安慰他？”Raven问。

Hank摇头，“他跑去找了J男，狠狠教训了他一顿。J去校办公室自首时我正好在，他半边脸肿了这么高。”他在自己脸上比划了一下，女孩们发出兴奋的惊叹声。

“太酷了！Charles原谅他了？”Angel问。

Hank又摇头，“怎么可能？他差点把Erik赶走。”

Raven点头，“他绝对做的出来。Charles最讨厌别人插手他的事情了。”

“Erik又不是‘别人’。”Angel说。

“他说不想让Erik觉得自己很弱。”Moira歪头回忆着，“他有时候骄傲地过分，不过这件事确实很打击他。Erik甚至没给他机会反击，就直接替他做了，让他像个依靠年长男友骗吃骗喝的小男孩。”

Hank点头，“那还是我第一次见他们吵得那么凶。Erik差一点就真的离开了。”

“他居然真想离开我哥？”Raven震惊了。

“Charles到店里找他，两个人到休息室聊了很久，之后Erik就不见了。Charles带着感冒病毒搞定了期中考试，期间一次都没提过Erik。”

“是吗？他每天晚上骂他骂的倒是凶。”Moira说，“我都能为他出本《Xavier刻薄话大全》了。”

Hank笑，“哦，那就是为什么半夜我睡不好的原因，我还以为宿舍跑进了老鼠。不过他们很快就和好啦，Erik在一周后突然出现，两个人就像什么都没发生一样继续在一起了。”

“你确定这么快就和好了？没有什么特别的细节？”Raven追问道，“仔细回忆，回忆！”

被狠狠拍肩膀的男孩仰起头，在记忆里艰难摸索。女孩们像是等待投食的猫咪期待地看着他。之后，他犹豫地摇着头，看到猫咪们眼里期待的光芒啪啪啪地熄灭。

“确实没有了，”他在音乐声里大喊着，“正常打招呼，正常说话。不过，他们在宿舍楼下拥抱了很久。”

“和好后第一次拥抱吗？”

“嗯，Erik突然出现在宿舍楼下，Charles不知道他在那等他，很晚才回去。”

女孩们发出见到可爱小动物时的那种“哦”声。

Hank耸肩，“除了这里就没什么特别的了。”他为自己不负众人期望而身心轻松。

“爱你。”Raven搂住他，给他亲密的吻，Hank回搂住她，体贴地帮她把酒拿近。Moira和Angel叹着气，“所以只剩下我们没有男友了。”

“谈恋爱也没什么好。”Angel嘴硬道。

“就是，我和我自己沟通都有障碍，更别提和另一个人沟通了。”Moira耸肩。

“单身快乐！”两个女孩在喧闹中碰杯，像发出宣言般高喊道。

 

 

 

另一边，Alex & Sean搜救小组正遭遇严重意见分歧。

两个人站在T型通道里，分别指着靠近自己的通道说：“走这边！”

“这边的声音更吵。”Erik说。

“这边的人更多。”Charles指了指太阳穴，“你信你的耳朵还是我的能力？”

Erik眯起眼睛，“人少的地方才有空房间。”

“人多的地方才有漂亮的空房间。”Charles不甘心地说。

Erik拉住对方的胳膊，笃定地向自己这边走去。被扯住的人作惊喜状，“嘿，Alex！”

趁高个子转头，Charles飞快向反方向跑去，被丢下的人抱怨着大步跟上。男孩在被人追上时用力起跳，在空中被人拦腰抱住。

“欠教训的小子！”男人推开紧锁的包厢门，仿佛磁卡锁只是门上的高级装饰物。男孩在恋人臂弯里大笑，两个人飞快闪进了房间。

Erik把人压在门板上，被压着的人因为跑跳和酒精而发出兴奋的笑声。锁芯随着Erik的动作咬合，电源在磁卡机滴声响后亮起来。

暧昧的灯光被男人瘦高的身体遮挡，仅余下几缕柔光沿着男人肩膀流至Charles脸上。年轻人在空挡的房间里眯起眼睛，四周的空气随着隐约的音乐声轻缓飘荡，男人的体温让他感到温暖和眩晕。他张嘴吐气，轻微的酒精香气散在迷离的彩光中。

“Erik。”他轻轻念着对方的名字，神色放松仿佛将入梦乡。他连续念着Erik的名字，身体紧贴在男人的身上，将两个人从门板上挪开。

“嗯？”Erik扶住恋人的头，轻声问。包厢里安静的能听见走廊上女人高跟鞋踏地的踏哒声，他们维持着拥抱的姿势，直到Erik轻笑出声：“你是打算在这睡一觉吗，单纯的只是睡觉？”

Charles在对方颈侧嗤笑出声，“那你会掐死我吗？”

“会，然后把你扛回专属的冷冻库，每日鞭尸泄愤。”

“恶，那太恶心了！”Charles从怀里抬起头，“你不能再看那些奇怪的电影了。我不许。”

Erik无所谓地耸肩膀，笑着把人拉近，“可惜，它们还蛮提神的。你难道不想我陪你一起读书了？”

“不，”Charles在Erik凑过来时摇着头，“如果你再看下去，我就睡在书房的桌子上。我的专业书至少懂得尊重尸体。”

“Charles和Charles的专业书。”Erik哼着，不满足地咬住对方的唇。他的动作凶狠，占有欲十足，但力道适中，让Charles大脑空白，只知道跟随他的动作吸吮对方每一寸。

他的手在棉衫下移动，在他的腰间轻柔的抚摸，又伴随着深吻用力插进他的裤子。Charles因为他的动作向前，男人怀里火热的温度让他紧闭双眼。

喘气声从中断的吻中溢出，他们的肢体在迷乱的彩灯下纠缠。男人单手解开他的腰带，他在缓慢的过程中笑起来，“我开始怀念自动解开的裤子了。”

“嘘…”Erik双唇贴在Charles唇边，“我想慢慢来。”

棕色头发的男人张嘴欲说些什么，可对方的舌头随着他张嘴的动作伸进去，他的动作又快又狠，有一瞬间几乎顶到他的舌根。他随着男人的动作闷哼出声，又因为半勃被握住而呻吟起来。

“我会让你放松，”Erik的手在他的阴茎上撸动，“让你享受高潮，再一点点打开你，让你在我的身下呻吟。”

他低头在对方脖颈下舔吮，力道时轻时重让Charles掌握不了规律。后者迅速地解开男人的裤子，握住男人兴奋的地方，“今晚是我的，所以应该我来决定节奏。”

Erik笑，“那我应该怎么做？”

“在随便哪个地方狠狠地操我，像人们在酒吧里最常做的那样。”

男人的眼神变得深邃，“你确定？”

“不要说那么多废话。”他抚摸着自己的性器，敞着拉链走向包厢暗处。他坐在沙发角落里，身体几乎和黑暗融为一体，只有偶尔闪过的光线勾勒出他的身体曲线。Charles满足的呻吟声从隐蔽处传来，一声声压抑的喘息让Erik的勃起跳动着。

“你来还是不来？”

还未等他说第二句，Erik就冲到了他面前。他被男人拦腰抱起，裤子被狼狈地扯下，堆在右脚上。他在对方摸索润滑剂时把自己的鞋脱掉，然后决定让裤子就那样挂在他的腿上。他赤裸下身坐在学士袍上，用穿着袜子的脚在男人的裤子上滑动，滑至腿根处时状似无意地扫过男人勃起，引来对方压抑的呻吟声。

“Charles！”男人抬起他的腰，将裹满润滑剂的手指抵在他的入口。

“哦，你知道我的名字，先生？”Charles高兴地说。

他几乎从Erik插入他身体的手指里感到对方的愤怒，但兴奋先于罪恶感占领他的头脑。愤怒的Erik总会给他惊喜，无论是在日常还是在性事上。他仰起头，随着男人逐渐增多的手指呻吟着。

Erik跪在沙发上，借着偶尔扫过的灯光看到Charles沉醉快感的脸，那是一张与平时完全不同的脸庞。他的双眼紧闭，唇瓣微张，那些平日常见的沉静和儒雅在此时荡然无存，仅剩的是他低沉诱人的呻吟和……

“快一点，快，Eri……先生。”

和恼人又催情的恳求。

他重重地顶进去，冰凉的金属拉链撞在Charles腿上，粗糙的牛仔布料摩擦大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤。他伏在对方仰起的脖颈间，哑声问：“我是谁？”

“我不知道。”男人摇头。柔软蓬松的卷发随着他的动作在沙发上左右摇晃，又因为身上人大力的顶弄在沙发表面上下磨蹭。

“我的上帝！”他的恋人总是能让他尖叫，“先生，你的雄伟和我认识的人一样壮观。”

“是吗？”Erik按照Charles最喜欢的节奏进入着他，“他也像我这样，知道怎么才能让你喊出来吗？嗯？”他用力顶进对方身体，肉体碰撞发出淫靡的声音，拉链齿深深压在对方腿上，在光线下闪着清楚的红色印记。

Charles几乎不能呼吸，他随着对方的动作摇摆腰胯，试图更深地接纳他，“他比你更快找到我的G-spot。他是最棒的。”

下一秒，他身体最敏感的地方被狠狠击中，年轻人毫无预料地尖叫出声。他在偶尔扫过的光线里看到对方散落额前的头发，以及凶狠的眼神——他只要看到就会精神高潮的眼神。

Erik按住他的肩膀，把他的左腿压在自己肩膀上，并狠狠地下压，直到两人的下半身紧密贴在一起。他在身下人轻吟下感叹，“小子，你可比我的Charles柔软多了。”

“什么！”年轻人睁大了眼睛，即将出口的抱怨被男人加快的顶弄打断。

“我是谁，Charles？”他直起身，一手抬起他的腰，一只手随着节奏抚弄对方的性器。他的手在对方头部流连，甚至恶意地在缝隙处滑动，让身下人沉浸在痛苦和快乐的混乱中，难耐地晃动着身体。

“我是谁？”Erik低声说，他放缓了动作，只在对方身体深处小幅度磨蹭着，并在对方收紧穴口时拍打对方的臀部，“放松，在你说出我的名字之前，我不会放过你的。”

“你到底懂不懂情趣！”年轻人又气又爽，汗湿的头发贴在脸上，让他愤怒的表情变得淫靡又诱人。

“你要情趣是吗？”男人嘶声说，“我现在为你做个阴茎环怎么样？”他用力顶进对方身体，声音凶狠又霸道，“让你带着它和我回去，直到回家之前都一直硬着。”

Charles拉住男人的手，同样凶狠地说：“你做一个试试看啊。”

男人咬住他的唇，下身快速地撞击他的身体，将对方溢出的呻吟全数吞下。Charles在持续的刺激下眯起眼睛，感觉男人放开了他的唇，在他耳边性感呻吟着，“我是谁，Charles…My love…”

“Erik…”他无意识地哼出他的名字，任凭熟悉的身体贯穿他，用热情的爱抚让他攀上高潮。说出那个名字让他胸口充满难述的温暖，快感从下腹冲入胸腔，和那份温暖混合成极端的幸福，让他左手颤抖，心脏酸痛。他在高潮时呼唤Erik的名字，将泪水蹭在对方的衣服上，感受对方高潮时绷紧的身体。

Erik小心地扶住他的头，在他额前落下细纹，“你还好吗？”

Charles吸了吸鼻子，“好得不能再好了。”

年长的一方似乎不信他的话，但还是从他身体里退了出来。他用学士袍的下摆擦拭着彼此的身体，“我想你一会儿得把它脱下来了。”

说完，两人都忍不住笑起来。他们懒洋洋地交换着吻，慢吞吞地收拾好自己，手拉手回到了大厅，毫不意外Alex和Sean已经回到了座位里，正在和大家比划着什么。

“看，发情不久的动物！”Raven双手摊向Erik和Charles，像展示商品般对其他人介绍道。

Charles不满地抗议，在Raven的胳膊上掐了一下。后者不服气地朝他做起鬼脸。

“所以，那些大腿舞跳得非常的差！”Alex总结道。

“是的！”Sean连连点头，颈侧的吻痕在灯光下若隐若现。Charles环顾四周，觉得自己发现了什么了不得的事。

“可邻桌的Kim说很好看。”Angel说。

“他们看的都不是真的。”Alex笃定的说，并飞快地喝光了一瓶啤酒。

“哦，是吗？”Erik意味深长地问。

两个男孩频率一致地点着头，目光在相遇后飞快地闪开。

Charles和Erik飞快交换眼神，在脑海里讨论起搜救小组更名为爱神小组的必要性。毕竟，他们相视一笑，这世上没有哪样感情比爱情更甜蜜诱人了。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
